New Beginning and End
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: COMPLETE Lily and James give up Harry for his own good, and so they dont end up targeted telling people he died. Harry's given to the Dursley's who love him as one of their own! will be a Severus is Harry's and Dudley's adoptive dad! They want him back!
1. Chapter 1

New beginning and End Chapter 1 – getting sent away

Severus Snape sat in the headmaster's office, along with Lily and James Potter and their newborn son, Harry James Potter. Severus thought he looked just like James and hated him which he scowled at. He hated them with a passion, even more so that he had saved his life, much to his relief there was no more life debt, for that he was thankful, really thankful. But he was gleeful at the news he was going to give; He could not wait to see how they would react. He had just told Dumbledore and Dumbledore had called them over.

And now they are sitting comfortable in the office, with their newborn son, worried about Sirius, Remus and Peter as well as all the other members of the Order of the Phoenix.

Then Dumbledore got to the business and said "Lily, James, I am afraid we have some bad news. Voldemort is after little Harry, you will have to go into hiding, we really need your help in the war but I don't want that to be an option. You could die." Said Dumbledore gently but you could see he was serious because of the missing twinkle in his eye.

Lily as everyone would have predicted, started to cry her heart out, she had just had her lovely little boy and was now in danger. They didn't want to be in danger, so James said, "Why don't we drop him off at your sister Petunia's? She can watch him; I don't want you in any danger. I love you so much, please leave him at your sister's," said James somewhat urgently.

Severus snorted, he truly thought they were disgusting, he may have never had children but he would never cart them away because he was in danger and it was then he thought,

'Poor kid, his own parents abandoning him, so much for Gryffindor bravery.' And watched as Lily shook her head, and he sneered silently to himself watching everything impassively.

"She hates magic, she will hate him. I can't do that to my own baby boy, James please not this, not my baby boy please no," said Lily desperately then James spoke again.

"Would you rather him dead than being hated Lily? He will know as soon as he comes to Hogwarts, we will explain it all to him, that we did it for his protection, it will turn out all right, I promise. We can have a load more children Lily, lots more," she however didn't get the chance to answer because it was then that a silky bored tone interrupted them,

"Don't you mean for your own protection, don't make it sound like you are doing it for him. You're doing it for yourselves, so much for Gryffindor bravery these days," said Snape in a smug tone full of malice, his eyes matching black cold, eyes sparkling with malice and hate. Also pity, pity for a boy whose life was going to be similar to his, If he didn't have so much control over his body he would have picked up the delicate bundle and scooped it up, and told the newborn baby that everything was going to be aright. But he held firm and watched as they came to a decision.

"Okay we will leave Harry there, let Petunia look after him but we will tell him when he is eleven, right?" Asked Lily and James nodded.

"Only privately, everyone must think that he died at birth or died of lung failure or something like that. I don't want Voldemort coming after us to try and get us to tell him where he is," said James. He really didn't care about his child now that he had Lily and didn't care about any other, not even his child. If Lily wanted a child he would give her one. Unaware that it would all be for nothing.

It was Dumbledore who cut in and said, "Severus will give Petunia the child Lily, and maybe you would like to write her a letter or give Severus a message?" Severus was not happy with his request but the steely blue eyes told him not to argue, or make it harder than it already has to be. Sulking he nodded, hating feeling like a schoolboy breaking the rules under that gaze.

After what felt like hours Lily handed Baby Harry over to Severus who in turn held the boy like any parent would, there was a sparkle of something in the black eyes, she, after he left, recognised as pleasure.

Pleasure that he had been able to hold a newborn baby, and also there was something sad there too, sadness that he would never have children and also protectiveness, protectiveness of a one so young, not knowing the danger of the world and want, wanting to protect the child himself. But he could not; no he had a job to do that put his life on the line and that's why he never had a wife or children, He knew he was being stupid, sometimes all he could think was at least if I die when I have children I will die happy and sad not looking forward to it. But he would never endanger anyone.

Petunia Evans Dursley was just putting her son to sleep. A proud mother of a boy who had just been born four months ago, she rocked him till he fell asleep she herself was just about to fall asleep. When a bang came from down the stairs, wondering who could be at the door at this time she sighed and got up, her husband was away on a business meeting. And should not be home for ages yet with a frown she got up.

Opening the door she felt her jaw drop, standing there was a full grown wizard, with a child in his hand, she wanted nothing more to shut the door on his face, but she feared she would hurt the child so she instead said shakily said,

"Who are you? And what do you want? I want nothing to do with your kind," she said it all quietly; not wanting to wake her child or the one in his arms or anger the man near the door.

He said just as quietly, "Can you please let me in? It's too cold out here for a child and I need to talk to you please!" he said respecting the woman's wishes she had no magic and her sister had been snatched away to a world were she never got to see her. He understood why she didn't want him or want anything to do with that world.

She ushered him inside and got one of Dudley's covers and covered the cold child with it. Saying something along the lines of men and stupidity, Severus was kind of insulted but he guessed she was right; she by the looks of things was a mother. One she and he were settled with coffee and biscuits he began explaining everything to him.

"This is Harry James Potter son of your sister and husband," he said the word with a sneer "He was born on July 31st a couple of weeks ago," then he asked her something he had forgotten to ask, "Do you know anything about the Dark Lord?" but she replied with a shake or her head, "not properly," she said.

So he went on explaining it to her "He is a half blood boy, who was brought up in an orphanage, soon after he realised his heritage he was the last heir of Slytherin, and ended up delving into the dark arts. He became the Dark Lord soon after, calling himself Voldemort and gathered followers. Now the world is not safe till Voldemort is brought down. Tonight he targeted Harry. It was then James and Lily decided that they didn't want to be in danger, so James asked Lily to leave him here," pausing to drink a bit of coffee and a bit of his biscuit then continued his story to her.

"She replied that you would be abusive and hate him but she gave up pretty quick. She only cares for herself and her husband, so I am here to give Harry to you, you will be in danger if Voldemort finds out. But I beg you to not let what Lily or that world cloud your judgement, he is just a small abandoned boy who was born, and knows nothing. Don't rip his heart to small bits, it's not his fault Lily and James are too much of cowards to take care of there own," Severus was surprised that he had begged the woman too look after the small bundle in his hands.

But it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would, he though it was worth his pride, yes purebloods don't beg, Snape's don't beg, after saying that he said and he carefully gave Harry and gave him a kiss on the head.

"We will meet again someday young one".

With that he was gone leaving a sleeping peacefully baby and totally stunned Petunia, but she knew she would follow his advice. She also noticed a case, opening it she nearly fainted there were millions of pounds in the case; she picked up the letter and read it the scribble handwriting.

"Take good care of him. This should cover everything; his own parents didn't waste a penny. Use it well. S.S"

It took her a while to realise that was the initials of the man who had just left, he had just given her money that would keep even her great, great, great grand children happy. She shut the case softly and left it alone, looking down she felt sorrow, for the young boy and anger at the stupidity of her sister.

All Petunia could think was, how could she have given her child away? He looked so innocent and sweet. She swore that she would love this child and bring him up and let Lily see what she was going to miss.

She then put him on the sofa and looked up the loft. She got the Moses basket out and gave it a wash and put the weeks old baby in the basket, with lots of covers and left him, at the side of the couch. Petunia went back up again and got Dudley's old baby clothes, only until she could get some of his own for Harry.

After all she had the money to do that now saying as she got the bag down "Need to remember to get some brochures."

She got the washing started cleaning the clothes and waited on them drying and put them aside neatly, she tiredly took a cover and fell asleep on the couch so she would be aware when Harry woke up, she knew he would, for a feed.

Thankfully for her he slept soundly for hours and then started crying. Petunia got up and made two bottles, knowing Dudley would be up soon too, taking Harry out of the basket and giving him be bottle, he drank everything he was given, she winded him. He gave her a couple of burps and he eventually fell asleep, not aware that he was put back to bed and cuddled in. Petunia did all this unaware that someone was watching her. That someone had never left and kept an eye on her.

Severus had never left; he had put a couple of charms on the house so he could watch everything. He watched as she put him on the sofa and went up the stairs, and got a basket and washes it and later put Harry in it. Then watched her again go back and get some clothes and listened to her mutter about, "getting new ones soon as possible not that they could not afford it." And watched her wash and dry the clothes in what Severus called, "some bizarre some muggle devices".

As well watching when she slept and when she fed him like a mother would, it was then he was satisfied that Harry would be treated fine. He was just about to apparate to Hogwarts when his Dark Mark burnt, but he had to answer him or suffer the consequences, with a sigh he apparated to the Dark Lord's hide out, after three hours, four people tortured and information gathering (for Dumbledore), later he apparated to Hogwarts, going to his Dungeons.

He was not going to the headmaster first, he was tired and drained he was going to sleep whether he liked it or not. Sighing he gulped a potion down and fell right asleep, thanks to the dreamless sleep, otherwise he knew he would not sleep for days.


	2. Chapter 2

Beginning of an end Chapter 2 – Vernon getting back and explanations

Vernon got some take-away for his wife as he headed home after a business meeting, it had gone really well, he ordered a Chinese so his wife didn't have too cook when he got home, as well as a couple of toys for his son. He drove home happily.

Driving home into Privet Drive he whistled a tune as he got out the car, finding his keys he walked in to find his wife not there, he stopped whistling now. He walked into the living room and walked over thinking it was his son. But got the fright of his life when emerald green eyes were peering at him sleepily, from the basket, Harry started to cry, Vernon picked him up and rocked him till he fell asleep. Vernon fell in love with the beautiful green-eyed boy immediately.

That was how Petunia found her husband, she watched as he put the sleeping tyke down and asked, "Pet who's this little boy?" looking at the boy lovingly.

But Petunia took the dinner and walked into the kitchen without saying anything, leaving Vernon to follow her, she knew Vernon wouldn't like it to start with but in the end, he would agree. He loved his wife and son very much; another baby would not be too bad. Petunia put the Chinese onto two plates thanking the gods that he had something home with him because she had not had the time to cook his normal meal.

Settling down they began eating their dinner before they started talking.

"Vernon, I got a very strange visitor while you were gone, it was a man. He had a child in his arms and he was a fully-grown wizard. I would have shut the door if the child were not there. He asked nicely to come in so I let him. The baby in there belongs to my sister; she has abandoned her baby because another powerful wizard was after him. She just left him; she didn't care that I would abuse him, or so the man said. He gave us money for taking him in, I want to treat him like our own, and it's not his fault that Lily didn't want him. It's not his fault he is a wizard, I want to bring him up Vernon; we will tell him when he is old enough to know. If he shows before that we will just have to help him control it. There is a gateway to Diagon Alley, the magical world, once he starts we will get him books, they should help him. I will do what my sister didn't," she said with so much conviction that she was surprised too.

Even more surprised when he nodded his head straight away, 'Yes' was all he could think to himself. He would bring the boy up and would tell him as soon as he was able to handle it. He felt a bit of sorrow that the child's mother could abandon him. Together they dug into their meal happily, they were a family and nothing could come between them. They would raise the child as their own.

The years went by since that night, Harry started calling Vernon and Petunia mum and dad, and they didn't have the heart to tell him. Harry started magic not even two years old summoning his bottles to him shocking Petunia a lot of time. She never admitted it though and much to their surprise and happiness Dudley started showing magic too.

When Dudley and Harry were three, they moved from Privet Drive to a mansion they bought with the money that they had gotten, Dudley and Harry had their own rooms that were joined together, with a door where the wall is meant to be. Their rooms were both blue, there were many toys scattered about the room, both boys were quick at learning their alphabet and started reading. They were best in their classes at everything, for rich children they were not spoilt or selfish, they helped everyone they needed and practised their magic in their bedrooms.

When Harry turned five they explained everything to him, about his family and everything.

"Harry when you were little we took you in, we are not your real parents your real parents abandoned you. Their names were Lily Evans, my sister, and your dad is James Potter. They are still alive, they have never contacted us not once, and they didn't give you anything. The man who brought you here knew your family. Severus gave us the money to raise you. And there is something else too, you're a wizard, yes and you will be able to do magic, you already can. Your mum and dad are both witches and wizards, we wanted to take you in, love you like your mother didn't, we are telling you because we don't want you to live a lie," explained Petunia, mum, as she was called by Harry and Dudley.

Dudley and Harry were both stunned all Dudley could think was 'He is not my brother he is my cousin?' all Harry could think was 'Why did my mum not want me? Didn't she want to protect me? Why did a man have to give mum the money didn't they give her any? I'm a wizard that explains so much then so is Dudley.' Harry spoke up saying,

"I don't care about my mum; you're my real mum no matter what. You brought me up and I love you all. I don't want to know about them you're my family, always will be," he said, although he was a bit hurt he didn't mind, he had a great mum and dad and brother, he wanted nothing to do with the people who had abandoned him.

With a promise to go to the magical world to get some books, they went to bed that night; earlier than he had ever went to bed in ages. The days went by, they still had trouble getting their magic under control, and it was then they decided that they could not hold the trip to Diagon Alley off. So off to the magical world they went.

Harry had green eyes skinny and was quite tall, taller than any Potter had been at that age. He had contacts in and his hair was long and tied back in a ponytail. There was nothing there that said he was a Potter, he looked part of the family that he was in. They would think he had his mother's eyes, in a way he did, he thought of Petunia as his mother and she had green eyes. He wore jeans and a green top.

Dudley is not fat, quite skinny and tall but not taller than Harry, with blue eyes and longish hair, not as long as Harry's. He looked like his dad but was skinny like his mother. He wore jeans and a top just like Harry's that was green.

Petunia had brown hair to her shoulders wore a skirt and white blouse, she was skinny and had green eyes, just like Harry's, green eyes run in the Evan's line. She was tall and bony and looked nothing like Lily.

Vernon as usual worked that day, but admitted that it would make him queasy to be there. Harry and Dudley had laughed at their dad admitting that he would be queasy to go anywhere. It was well known that he loved everywhere he went, even on his business meetings.

Harry and Dudley practically bounced down the stairs in the mansion then slid the rest of the way down the banister with a yell of excitement, the first time they did it their magic helped them and left them floating in mid air, they have done it all the time since then.

Petunia, with Harry and Dudley in the car, drove to the opening to the ally; they had to grab Petunia because she was a muggle. As soon as they were through the alleyway their jaws dropped, they where not ones to be surprised much, but today they apparently were. Jaws still hanging they made their way to Gringotts but looking at everything as well along the way.

Petunia went to the goblin and asked, "Can I get this changed for galleons please," she asked handing him four hundred pound; she knew how mad they would get with books. Petunia had had to get a shelf to fit all the books Harry had in his room, he loves to read Dudley liked to read too, nowhere near Harry, but anything interesting he would dig right in.

Then Petunia said, "Here take the galleons and spend them wisely. Be sure to keep your heads down, I will go get the shopping and some new clothes then go home and make the dinner. You spend the day here ok? Don't worry I will come back," she added teasingly at both of them.

So they both just nodded, taking their huge and heavy money sacks each, both going to a shop to look around. They found a crystal shop they both got their favourite colour of stones, Harry got an onyx and Dudley got emerald, they left the shop after wandering around for an hour not seeing anything they liked. They sat and ate a sundae out in the sun, Dudley eating a raspberry one and Harry vanilla and chocolate one.

Harry and Dudley then went into the trunk shop they had just seen, wanting to have a look. After them finding trunks they liked they both dragged them to the counter, paying 200 for both, one was green and one was blue. Both had eight locks which they thought was 'wicked', both had buttons so they could shrink and be back at there original size, great for them.

They eventually got up and went to the bookshop, Dudley going to one area, Harry went straight for the other side of the room, where the potion's and defence section was, bumping into someone that someone cursed about 'stupid idiotic Gryffindor's' that was until he saw the age of the kid anyway. He shoved his hand out and helped the eight-year-old kid up.

When Harry got a good look at him he frowned he had been told about the man who had left him at the Dursley's and that man who had him matched the information he had gotten. Days after he had been told she had told him in more detail, wanting to know everything even what his parents looked like, he was glad he didn't look like any of them.

"Snape," whispered Harry as he got a proper look and all he could think to himself was 'it's defiantly him, all right defiantly him. Snape looked down at the kid and frowned and thought to himself 'this kid is not scared' he mused 'and looks curious and knows my name wonder who he is?' not many eight year olds are curious about him, most are petrified of him. That kid not being scared annoyed him and amused him at the same time, he didn't know either to laugh or scare him, he decided on the latter.

Looking down at the kid he raised his eyebrow at the kid and said without his usual bite and scorn, also his face was missing his customary sneer, "Who are you?" after all it was just a kid.

"Harry," was all he would say.

"What's your last name boy?" he said narrowing his eyes. He only knew of one Harry and wanted to know if it was him. He had to admit he had been scared of leaving him, but if this was him he knew then and there that he was taken care of and well looked after and as an after thought 'he looks nothing like James'

"Harry Dursley." He used that name even though he knew he was a Potter the Potter's practically disowned him so he goes by the name Dursley and sometimes Evans. Harry saw the mans eyes lighten and his eyes show a bit of fondness before it was gone replaced by his usual blank mask he always wore around people.

Then Harry said, "I know you, you brought me to my mum's house. She told me about you. You gave them money, we moved with that. Its great were we are now. Thanks for taking me there. Mum and dad are great."

"Your mum and dad?" asked Severus curiously.

"Yea, Petunia and Vernon are mum and dad, I don't care that I was abandoned by the Potter's. Well maybe a little but I'm not all that bothered. I'm just glad that you didn't leave me any where else," said Harry as if it was an every day conversation, "Besides if they wanted me now I would not go. I have a brother, a mum I love and a dad, they are just cowards. From what I see I would not give my child up because a wizard was after me. I'd protect them to my last breath. I would do the same for my brother, mum and dad coz my life would not be the same without them."

Severus was stunned by the fact Harry knew and that he loved his aunt or mother as Harry calls her as much as that. He had to agree with Harry on that, he would protect his child to his last breath and not abandon him. Shaking himself out of his musing he said,

"What are you doing here anyway? Are you not supposed to be in the muggle world?" asked Severus curiously.

"Oh no, our magic is getting on our nerves. We found out mum and dad are squibs, both mum and 'Lily'," saying the name in distaste, "were adopted when their family realised they were squibs but Lily's magic manifested itself but moms didn't and anyway we need to learn magic. Our magic keeps bursting out at strange time, we try and control it, but we cant so we are going to get lots of books would you help us?" he asked nicely and mumbled curiously to himself, he had not meant for the man to here "You have the mark of evil on you, yet you don't support it, and are not evil, you like the dark arts though. 'Wow how did I know that?' thought Harry in wonder.

Severus could not believe what he had just heard. There was only way Harry would be able to know that, if he was an aura reader and can see aura's. Severus took Harry to the smallest corner of the shop and knelt beside him and asked urgently,

"Can you tell me how you know that," seeing fear on the kid's face, "its ok I'm not going to hurt you but you have to tell me please," he said making his face show how important it was.

Harry frowned rolled his eyes and said, trying with all his might to get the man to understand him,

"You have an aura around you. It's red with pink tints in it; you have a black line around it and a dark ugly aura around your arm. It's pulsing of dark magic; you have the mark of evil but don't support it. I don't know why or how I understand it, that's why it's annoying me. Dudley can't see the magic like I can," Harry said beginning to get into a huff; the aura thing was getting on his nerves.

"How long have you seen the aura's Harry?" asked Severus in awe he could not believe Harry was an aura seer already, the youngest was eighteen.

Harry scratched his head as he thought and replied "Uh um… since I was two. First time I saw it the man was like you, huge porky man, looked rattish. (lol Pettigrew rattish he-he get it rattish?) But his aura was black and pulsing, he supported the man. I sensed danger I told mum about him snooping around. It was not long later that we moved. I was only two, don't know why she listened perhaps she saw him herself and I don't know why I sensed danger I just did. That's what annoys. I can sense things I can't explain," he said not seeing the totally awed look the man dressed in black was throwing him or the anger and the suspicion. He had an idea who the rattish man was.

Severus dragged him over to the books that would help him, handing him down five that were there. Harry put them in the trolley and started collecting more books from the 1st year books till Auror book's, he took extra Defence books and Potions books, they looked the most interesting books so far. Severus raised an eyebrow, he knew that Harry should or maybe not be able to understand half of the books. But knew not to underestimate him.

Harry was about to go and pay when a hand grabbed him out of no were Harry spun around only to find himself face to face with a woman with bug eyes which were rolling around in their sockets and bushy hair that went everywhere. Severus saw what was happening and knew a prophecy was going to be told. He had read books about seers, and he was right. He flew a silencing spell up and just started listening to her properly when she started talking….

"….The abandoned one…. …

….will have the power that vanquishes….

…. The dark lord… to come out….

…. With just a lighting bolt…

…. born as the seventh month dies…

…. Loved by his family as well as protector…

… His dark knight, made sure he was taken care of before leaving….

Harry saw Sev turn red out of the corner of his eye he knew who the prophecy spoke of he was amazed that Severus had done that for him and loved him too.

…. Don't defy the prophecy or the world will be plunged into darkness…

….soon you will have the power the dark lord will know not….

….. Year's later either must die at the hands of the other………..

…For you can't live while the dark lord lives."

The woman, Trelawney, said she was sorry and walked passed beyond the silencing spells, not seeing the looks of the two people she had just left. She would have known something was wrong if she had seen.

Harry's jaw dropped, he was not stupid he knew what that meant, he looked over and Severus looked at Harry with a mixture of hope and sadness, hope that he would finally be free of the burden and sadness that someday the innocence was going to be ripped away from the boy. He wanted nothing more than just wrap him up and take him to his manor and keep him there but knew better, they had been warned not to interfere with the prophecy. Severus let out a sigh and knew he was going to have to stay out, he couldn't stop fate.

"Well we can't do anything about this Harry, I'm sorry. We will have to continue on as if we never met, we can't interfere. Looks to me like you and I will have to go our separate ways after today", closing his eyes he said, "We can't change anything or it could end up a much worse, I'm sorry I can't help you. But I will try and help you best I can," he gave the boy a cuddle and asked to try and change the subject.

"Do you have enough for all the books you have?" he asked.

"Yeah I have or should have," he said going into the line, Severus coming behind him as they waited.

It was not long before Harry had millions of bags, he unshrunk his trunk with a touch of the button, and he put all his bags in the trunk with everything else in there. He said goodbye to Severus and left the shop.

Unaware that Severus watched him to with an expression of regret on his face, as well as a huge bit of pride. Pride that he had accepted it no questions asked he also realised that James and Lily Potter had given away a child who would be great one day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Severus went back to Hogwarts, not even letting on that anything had happened. All he could think was 'Thank god for Occlumency,' he really did not want people to know what he had heard, and it could put Harry in a lot more trouble. He was glad he had been the one to here it in some way, that way Harry wouldn't be manipulated or moulded into a perfect pawn or warrior, and will have his innocence a lot longer. He knew the headmaster; if he knew that prophecy he would bring Harry to the Wizarding world and get him trained, making it sound like it was his job to save them all.

Yes, he knew the headmaster all too well, he knew what he would do, he loved the old man like the father he did not have. Nevertheless, for the sake of the Wizarding world he would do all he could, that would include manipulating a child to do it, the headmaster probably feels it is his job to save them all. In a way, they all are looking at him to save them all.

Severus himself wanted to be the one to help train him, but swore he would only do that after he came to Hogwarts; train him in all he knew. He also wanted to take the child into his arms and made sure nothing hurt him, a part of him was longing to take care of him, to be a father to a child. Not like his father though, to show affection to someone who understood him and wanted to be around him, someone who loved him unconditionally, who called him dad, someone to buy presents for and spoil and show him all about how life should be.

Harry and Dudley waited quietly for their mother, meanwhile Harry read a magical book and Dudley played with his emerald stone that he had gotten. Soon he got bored and decided to go to M&M, magic and muggle shop, he got a load of muggle and magical sweets putting them in two different bags, knowing if their friends saw them they would get into trouble with the magical authorities.

Putting them in different parts of his trunk for them both to share, their mother came back a few minutes after that, they talked about their trip to the magical world a bit on the way home, before they began talking about other things. Much to Petunia's relief, as much as she loved them she was still jealous of them. She did however notice how subdued and quiet Harry was being and wondered why.

Harry was quite because he was thinking what the prophecy could mean and asking himself, 'Who is this dark lord? Why would he be after me? How will I survive him if others have not How bad can he be if a child can defeat him?' Questions and questions but no answers and if he hated anything it was not having answers and being lied to.

The next two years went by extremely fast for boys, being top of their classes, doing homework, and practising their magic. Reading their books and playing with their friends when they could, but they would rather practise their magic than play around with their friends.

To Vernon and Petunia the years had gone too fast, she could still remember the day Harry was brought to the doorstep, and when Dudley was born, she would protect her children to her very last breath.

Tonight they were having dinner; they were both eight years old coming up for nine years old. They had read many of their books and both attended karate lessons as well as judo at school, they liked to fight, they were the best, the teacher liked them. He taught them everything he could and still was doing. Harry swore one day he would wield a sword even if it killed him.

He had seen two people sword fighting and he had bugged his teacher and bugged him till he was blue in the face, but he still said no. He kept telling Harry that he would "Teach you when you are old enough." he would insist. Harry had tried but still the answer was no. It annoyed him, he knew he would be good at it, he just shrugged his shoulders.

They were happily talking when they heard the distinct sound of popping all over the place; there were black hooded figures, everywhere. All of them made a fast dash for the exit of the house only to be surrounded by black figures, he looked into one of the hoods and saw familiar eyes staring back at him, he shook his head now was not the time for that.

Harry and Dudley looked at each other and counted to three before they attacked, Harry using wandless magic and using his fire elemental, he set the Death Eaters on fire. Harry gave the Death Eater that was hurting his aunt a big right hook and broke his jaw, magic making his hand much stronger than usual.

They took out half of the Death Eaters before they were caught, his dad or his uncle Vernon was already dead, and his aunt was down with a dagger wound thanks to Avery. All Harry and Dudley could do was yelling.

"Noooooo Muuummm!" Yelled Harry,

"Noooooo Mum, Dad!" Yelled Dudley, Dudley got mad and kicked the hell out of the Death Eater holding him, Harry physically and emotionally exhausted by using that much magic could not move.

He could only watch in horrified realisation as the sickly green curse came towards him, Dudley was once again held back. All Harry could see was the sickly green light and the gleeful look the Dark Lord supported, as well as a black clad figure started to move forward, he didn't know why but he put a barrier up to stop him coming. He did not know why but he knew he would survive and he had always trusted his instincts.

Moreover, he was right, bright gold and white light enveloped him and the curse flew itself back on the originator, killing Voldemort. All Harry could do was fall to his feet. He soon realised what had happened, he crawled over to the person he thought of as a mother and Dudley did the same. All the Death Eaters had been stunned, the Order having finally showed up.

"Mum please hold on, someone will help you," said Harry hoarsely as he tried to stop the blood, but he knew it was a waste of time his mum started talking.

"I'm proud of you boys. Always remember that, this was not your fault Harry don't blame yourself, it was up to us if we wanted to die for you, we chose too, we could have ran, but that would make us cowards. I love you both my sons," as she rubbed their cheeks one last time but before she died, she looked at the man who had gave her the child that she did not blame and said.

"Look after my babies," with that, her final breath and she died.

Dudley and Harry sat there in shock, Harry having blood running freely down his forehead, and he was covered in blood, his and his mother's, shaking like a leaf. Dudley was a bit ruffled and had bruises and was a bit worse for wear.

Severus heard what the woman said; he looked at Harry and did what he had wanted to do for so long, not that Harry seemed to notice. Cradling the boys face in the crook of his arm he poured the potion down Harry's throat and rubbed it to help him swallow it. His eyes when they became focused showed raw agony and pain a little recognition as tears spilled down his eyes, then his eyes started drooping closed. He snuggled in not anymore aware of his surroundings he fell into a drugged deep sleep, very emotionally physically and magically drained.

The same happened to Dudley as Alice Longbottom poured the potion down his throat having children herself, Frank and Alice had two children Neville and Emily Longbottom, one was the same age as Harry nearly nine and the other was just five.

Severus and Alice realised the Order members had everything under control, they portkey'd out; they found themselves near the entrance to the school, at the gates. They walked up to the school; Dudley had an invisible stretcher taking him thanks to Alice's wand. Severus was carrying Harry, Severus himself feeling better than he had ever felt in his life; the war had ended for now, no more acting, no more hurting people. He had never been gladder in his life, looking down he saw that the first half of the prophecy had come true. There was a mark of lighting on him. He felt something stir in him that had never been there, a feeling he knew as love.

They walked into the Entrance Hall all the way to the Hospital Wing, Alice getting there first put Dudley down and Madam Pomfrey started on him. Severus started on Harry, being experienced in the area he did what he could, first he summoned what he needed.

"Accio bowl and cleaning solution," not needing to say anything else.

"Aguamenti." And the bowl was filled with warm water he added the cleaning solution and then got a new cloth and started wiping the blood away from Harry's face, using care that Poppy or Alice had never seen him use. They were in awe, this was the man who took amusement out of scaring children, it was then they realised that they were being stupid and that even Severus Snape had a heart and also that he was prone to emotions like everyone else.

They silently watched as he took care of Harry's injuries tenderly, almost fatherly, healing the open wounds and then getting a healing salve and putting it on his wounds, burns and bruises, letting it seep in the busies, stopping the swelling and healing a bit of the colours in them. Bandaging the worst of them up and putting plasters on the smaller ones, he put the hospital clothes on him, a Slytherin pair, they both know it was because he was a Slytherin but once he had them on they had to agree Harry looked good in them.

Severus sat down with a tired sigh after getting Harry patched up, he was a lot worse then he had thought at first. Thinking back to what happened he could barely believe it himself 'They took out more than half of the Death Eaters by themselves; mind you they thought they were muggles.'

Severus took a pepper up potion to help keep him awake, it was a good while before the Order was in the Infirmary, usually after a raid they gathered in the Infirmary. Use silencing spells to stop anyone listening to their conversations.

Lily went right over to the son she had never got the chance to know, gently pushing her hand through his hair and sitting down at the other side of Harry's bed, Severus being the one on the other side, James following Lily and sitting beside her.

"What happened Severus?" asked the headmaster as he sat down on a chair the rest of the Order leaned in to hear what he had to see, more interested than they had ever been.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I was called as usual, he didn't tell us in advance, thankfully I was able to get a note to you, thanks to your phoenix," he said pointing to the headmaster, "I had called it to me and you must have got it, we apparated there and I was surprised to see Petunia, the last time I had seen them was two years ago…."

"Why were you at Petunia's, Snivellus?" asked James through narrowed eyes, he had never trusted Severus, no matter what, mostly everyone else had given him the chance apart from James Potter and his group.

"I took him to the blasting house Potter, and I met Harry in Diagon Ally, he recognised me, seems Petunia told him everything," said Severus and taking satisfaction watching James and Lily pale. Alice was watching and frowned, she liked James and Lily and had always agreed with them about Severus, but that all had turned out wrong and she could not get the picture of him taking care of Harry out of her mind. She decided to stay out of it, the man deserved a chance, and he was now free to do so.

"Anyway," he said getting back to the story, "I realised where we were and wondering were the hell the Order was, I was just about to portkey them out to safety myself when Dudley and Harry started fighting the Death Eaters, Harry using magic and Dudley using his hands and feet. They took down half of them, before long they were caught again, Dudley got out of their hold but Harry didn't. Voldemort had shot the killing curse at him, I tried to get to him, but magic was stopping me, he made eye contact with me. There was fire and white magic in his eyes, more power than even Voldemort possessed and I watched as the curse hit him. White magic started seeping off Harry after the killing curse hit him, the Death Eaters had backed away by then; the curse was flung back at Voldemort. When the white disappeared, Voldemort was gone and Harry was on his knees, the Death Eaters were right out off there in a heartbeat. Harry somehow crawled over to Petunia and told her to hold on. The rest I won't say, its private. Then she asked me to look after her children. I gave Harry a mixture of calming potion with sleeping potion, he was in shock and then I brought him back here," said Severus finishing the big speech.

"What happened when we left?" asked Severus and it was Albus Dumbledore that answered.

"Not much Severus, Petunia and Vernon are dead, the poor dears. The Death Eaters are dead too, there are over twenty dead, seven from a broken spine and ten from loss of blood and burns too, others from punctured lungs. We cleaned everything up, and are going to have to let Petunia and Vernon remain missing to the muggle world, there is nothing we can do. The ones that were alive are in ministry holding cells, we all got cleaned up before we came here," said Dumbledore

Severus looked around and saw that it was true, they had all had a wash before they had got there, only Severus and Alice had their robes on that they had battled Death Eaters in.

They were interrupted by Harry waking up, before he could even wake up properly someone was on him cuddling him, he didn't like it at all. He shoved the said person out of the way not thinking clearly, falling right into Severus arms, that actually woke him up properly.

Yawning he yelped "Sev," when he recognised who was holding him, yawning again, he was tired, "Where is mum?" asked Harry, not remembering what happened, he tired to get up but Severus would not let him. "Where's mum and dad?" said Harry trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

The Order members were just about to interfere when Lily grabbed him; Harry screeched and shouted "Geroffe."

They both ended up on the floor, seeing the others that he had never met before he backed away and jumped at Severus, the others were astonished that he didn't throw the kid off him; he was still shaking like a leaf.

Then Lily said, "I am your mum." That was when Harry stiffened in Severus' arms, then he shook his head, realising this was the woman who abandoned him.

"Sev, where is my mum? Please tell me, I want to go home!" said Harry, he didn't like the amount of powerful people that were in the room, his senses were going haywire. Looking up he frowned, Severus looked pained.

"Harry, your mum, Petunia she…she, she died, Harry don't you remember?" asked Severus knowing how much he was going to hurt this little boy in front of him, he knew how much he loved her, his eyes glowed when he spoke about her.

It was then everything came running back to him, he buried his head in Severus' robes shaking like a leaf, huge sobs broke out of Harry's mouth. Severus only tightened his hold on Harry before he stiffened, he could feel something, something he had felt when the black clad men had entered the house. Severus had looked down when he felt Harry stiffen beside him; he had to gasp when he felt Harry's magic flow around him and before they could do anything one of the Order members was pinned to the wall.

The man himself was trying to get down, only to find he could not, even Dumbledore could not get him down. After trying simple 'finite', they all tried to get to him only to find they could not get past the shield.

"Harry let him down please," asked Severus coaxingly trying to get the child to do as he ask and let him realise he is not in trouble, Harry shook his head in Severus' chest and didn't look like he was about to come out any time soon.

The order was shouting, trying to get him down, as well as the shield, shouting at Harry to.

"Put him down…"

"Let him down…"

"Now let him go…"

"Potter let him go…"

"Get the magic moved…"

"Potter let him down now…"

"He's no Potter unless he puts him down," said James. He didn't like the fact that his son was sitting in Severus Snape's lap of all places, all he could think now was 'That's my child not his and I will have him.' Lily had kept having children, but they kept having miscarriages, she had already had two miscarriages, one a boy and the other was a girl.

Severus realised that Harry knew something they didn't; he looked down and whispered into Harry's ear so no one else could hear him. He didn't want them to know Harry's secret, that he was an aura reader; it would come in handy, especially if no one knew.

"Harry can you sense something?" hissed Severus into his ear, making sure no one could hear.

Harry nodded and pointed from his forehead to Sev's forearm. He got what Harry meant because he said, "Take the shield away I will get him, ok." Said Severus and Harry nodded, doing as asked.

The shield being down he put Harry on his chair and walked over and lifted up his robes, and there it was. The dark mark. The Hospital Wing exploded with noise; unable to believe he had been the one. That said person was Peter Pettigrew, best friend of Sirius Black and James Potter. Although as soon as the mark was bared, he was no longer their friend, Sirius hissed at him, "Why Peter? Why?"

"I joined the winning side, Sirius. My master will be back and he will rule the world. I will be awarded for being faithful and being his right hand side he will reward me above all others. Yes my master will, yes. He will be back and kill you all," was all Peter would say, it was obvious he was insane.

Without another word he was taken by the Aurors and was now being taken to the Ministry, to be precise a holding cell, awaiting trial for being a Death Eater.

Harry himself had been sitting on the chair but a red head woman kept cuddling him. Harry just kept pushing her hand and herself away from him, but she just kept coming back before he could get his anger under control he exploded.

"Get off me woman!" yelled Harry as the woman let go, hurt.

"Don't speak to your mother like that," yelled James Potter at his son.

"Shut up! She is not my mum! My mum just died!" said Harry his voice cracking slightly.

"She is your mother," yelled James Potter back.

"Not mine," yelled Harry.

"You better get used to it. You are our son, you will live with us and if I have to punish you I will. You are a Potter act like one," yelled James.

"I will never be a Potter!" Harry yelled back.

"You are one," yelled James.

"I am a Dursley! And always will be," shouted Harry and a smack sounded the hospital wing, as the new saviour of the Wizarding world clutched his face in his hands. Harry was now sporting a bleeding lip, swelling eye and red huge red handprint on his cheek.

No one dared move or make a sound, as much as they liked James they could not believe that he had done that to his own son. And they were still confused too, they had thought that Harry Potter died and one of them voiced that.

"I thought Harry died? Didn't he you told us he died of lung failure!" said Frank Longbottom, as Severus lifted Harry up and put a numbing charm on him. He healed his lip and eye, tears were seeping out his eyes, everything was too much for him.

First he lost his mum and dad. Now he ended up being in the same room as people he never wanted to know, his parents that had abandoned him.

Now for the first time in his life he had someone lift a hand to him and most of all he hurt all over, everywhere, but the numbing charm helped a bit.

Before Harry knew it he was hauled on Severus' lap, he then gave Harry a pain potion, Harry didn't turn it away but he could not open his mouth, the numbing charm had been that strong. Severus must have realised because he opened Harry's mouth for him and poured it down then rubbed his throat till it was swallowed. Harry sighed in relief he didn't hurt anymore he relaxed. Severus smiled when he realised he had guessed right.

He pulled out a sleeping draught of dreamless sleep, opening Harry's jaw he poured it all in, then rubbed his throat till it went down. Before Harry knew it he was feeling very sleepy, knowing he would be asleep any minute he snuggled into Sev and was asleep within minutes.

Severus having heard the question that Frank had asked replied, "Potter didn't want his life in danger so he and Lily gave him up, to someone who hated magic and who hated her own sister too, not caring if he was not brought up fondly, and they were going to tell him when he was eleven, but it didn't go as planned. Petunia looked after Harry with her life, she still loved him on her dying breath, she didn't blame him. Harry thought of Petunia as a mother and Vernon as his dad, to him they will always be mum and dad. And his cousin Dudley well they are like brothers to each other. And now here he is, knowing the Potters abandoned him, Petunia according to Harry had told him when he was five, and still he called them mum and dad. How would you feel if you had just lost the person you think of as a mother father and be in the same room as the ones who abandoned you and if that's not enough he was hit by one of them? He is magically, physically, emotionally exhausted, he has just faced Voldemort and lived to tell the tale. Now excuse me if he doesn't like it!" said Severus yelling in the end, keeping Harry carefully clutched to his side, not that Harry would be going anywhere he had a death grip on Severus anyway, even in his sleep.

He, after shouting carefully, put Harry down on the hospital bed and covered him, putting on a couple of throw's to keep him warm. The Order members started leaving, most giving the Potter's the evil eye, realising what they had done to their son, that was not accepted in the Wizarding world. Soon they were all gone apart from, Dumbledore, Lily, James and Severus.

Before anyone could speak Severus said, "I'm staying here, he knows me best and I will look after him as long as he wants me too," he said closing the matter. Dumbledore could see that Severus had found someone he had come to love and a renewed twinkle entered his eye, so in the end Dumbledore said, "Very well Severus I have to go, lemon drops to eat. Goodnight and Lily, James, Severus is right, he needs someone he knows. Go back, get some sleep after all you need it," said Dumbledore. James and Lily agreed. Lily being pregnant again needed sleep. Soon Severus was the only one there.

Soon Severus was asleep too.


	5. Chapter 5

A new beginning and end Chapter 5

Harry woke up to people talking, yawning he got up and stretched blinking a few times, he could not stop the tears that trailed down his face, grabbing the cover he brought his knees up to his chin and just sat there, staring out into the clear blue sky.

Severus had fallen asleep. He woke up to see Harry silently crying rocking back and fourth. Closing his eyes, he felt guilty about not being able to save her but could not wish that they had not attacked, because he was now free of the monster. Who had ruled the Wizarding world and free to do as he pleased, not made to kill torture and spy anymore.

He got up of the chair and got on the bed. He then pulled Harry close and whispered into his ear that it was going to be ok, Harry grabbed onto Severus as if he were his very lifeline. He cried till he had no more tears to cry, he ended up having the hiccups before he just sat there letting the soothing words of the man wash over him.

They would have continued to sit like that, if it were not for the fact that Lily and James had just barged there way in, harassed and angry, looking like they had ran the entire way there. Just then, the window of the hospital wing opened and Severus' bird handed him the paper, what he saw made his jaw drop, it had gotten to the paper already, and it was the truth too.

**Daily prophet **

**Boy-Who-Kills-The-Dark-Lord-Lives-To-Tell-The-Tale**

**Harry Potter yesterday killed You-Know-Who and lived to tell the tale, surviving the killing curse. I guess you are all wondering why or how there is a Harry Potter out there, from what Rita Skeeter can say the boy was abandoned, given to his aunt who hated magic of all kinds and hated her own sister too. **

**He thought of his aunt as his mother, she cared for him when his biological mother would not. The biological mother is none other than Lily Potter nee Evans, now they want him in open arms, after defeating Voldemort. **

**Is it love or for the fame? Harry had not heard from his parents since a man who will not be named took Harry to the Dursley's and now they want him back. They were too greedy to give Petunia any money to support the child, the man who gave him to the Dursley's gave them enough money that they moved when Harry and Dudley were four, both boys are wizards and have just lost their mother and their father. Harry faced Voldemort and had to face the people who had abandoned him because they did not want to be in danger! **

**Not only that, Harry does not want to be known as a Potter. When he was told he was a Potter he yelled back that he was a Dursley and would never be a Potter, then James Potter slapped Harry hard across the face. Leaving him bleeding and bruised on the floor, already being bruised before, his back, arms and legs were bruised too from his fight with the Death Eaters. The one on his head is the worst one, thankfully, it was fixed, and he is now at Hogwarts getting better.**

**Thank you we will tell you when we hear more. **

**Rita Skeeter, **

**Your most beloved reporter, **

Harry gasped when he read it, in a way he was glad the truth was out he was not the one in the wrong, the paper was put down and Harry was told to, "Take your top of Harry please."

Harry did, no questions asked, Severus slowly took the bandages off, along with the plasters, and getting fresh water in the bowl and a new cloth, he started cleaning the wounds, making clean water twice. Finally he added healing solution to the water, wiping Harry over again just on the wounds.

Then he put plasters on all of the ones that already had plasters on, a few had healed quicker than others had so they did not need plasters back on. He then bandaged up his stomach and back, it took a good two hours before his shirt was back on and tucked into bed, of course not before having food, which Severus had to make him eat.

It was not long before the people who he had seen the other night come in, ask him if he were ok give him flowers and chocolates and presents, before leaving him alone like he wanted to be, he never wanted to see the Potter's, they were next to his bed talking like everything was alright.

Soon after that, he fell asleep, not aware that he was moved into a more comfortable position or that he had covers pulled up making sure he was warm enough, and that is how Severus fell asleep, lulled by Harry's soft breathing.

They were not aware that Lily began screaming in pain, clutching her stomach as red blood stained her trousers, they quickly flooed too St. Mungos, both knowing what was happening, she was having another miscarriage. Lily and James in tears were told that Lily may never again be able to conceive, but nothing was final, they were now paying for their sins of sending their child away and telling everyone that it had died stillborn.

**Back at the hospital wing **

Neither were aware that Dumbledore came in and watched his favourite son tend to a boy he had let be sent away, not that he had control over anything they did; he was after all only their leader not master. He was glad that Severus, the boy he thought of as a son had found someone to love, even though it was a child the Potters were going to want.

There and then, he swore he would help Severus get custody of Harry no matter what it took, Severus had finished his spying duty, and all he needed to do was convince him to stop and get him to the ministry and tell them he was a spy.

Eyes twinkling he left the hospital wing, after leaving a card, lemon drops and some nice flowers, you would not need to look at the card to know who it was from, Severus would realise right away. Dumbledore loved lemon drops and bright colours and the flowers were different bright colours: orange, pink, yellow, white, light pink, sky blue and light green.

Severus was the first to wake up, having being a spy, he was even aware in his sleep; Harry had moved waking up Severus too. Severus yawned looking around he realised that the Potters were gone, shrugging his shoulders he looked over at Harry, he looked so peaceful, he just hoped that Harry was strong enough to get over this, looking at him, he could not tell that this was James Potter's son or Lily Evans's for that matter.

Carding his fingers through Harry's hair, Harry stirred, opening his eyes he yawned again, he was not yet at full strength, having used all his magic he needed to sleep for his magic levels to get back to normal. Just like he has to sleep to get his energy levels back to normal, Harry sat up and brought his presents over to him, plopping a lemon drop into his mouth.

He began reading a book he had gotten from someone, which he had not read, he did not have that many books, just the ones he got, and before he knew it, the book was being taken away and he was made to eat his dinner. Harry wanting to read the book again eat his dinner without much fuss after finishing it he got pudding grumbling he ate that too, then his book was given back to him and with a happy sigh he began reading again.

However, he fell asleep, not finishing the book, not long after eating. Severus again got up and moved Harry into a comfortable position so he did not have a sore neck when he woke up. Saying quietly, "I will be there for you always," and was surprised when Harry nodded, he must have not been asleep properly.

Day's went by, the same thing happened repeatedly; Severus had been washing in the hospital wing and getting new clothes from the house elf, never being far from Harry's side. Not wanting Harry to wake and while he was gone, he did not want Harry to think he was abandoning him.

It was not until the third day Harry was totally better he was grabbed by the arm and pulled out of the infirmary, Harry getting out of his grip ran for Severus.

"Sev, please don't let them take me, please," begged Harry, grabbing onto the man like a lifeline.

"Harry you know there is nothing I can do. They are your biological parents; you will have to go with them. I can do nothing to stop them, I'm sorry." Said Severus as James came striding back up.

"But, but please no don't make me go please, I will do anything please," cried Harry he didn't want to be left with the man that had hit him, and he was hurting him right now, the grip on his arm was strong enough to leave a huge bruise and it had.

"Harry, please don't, you know there is nothing I can do," he said looking down helplessly at the small boy.

Harry looked at Sev, seeing he was not lying Harry's shoulders slumped he wiggled out of Snape's grip saying, "I hate you, you promised," he waked out of the Hospital Wing, and would not be seen for many years.

They words cut deep into Severus' heart because Harry had meant them and because it was true, he promised Harry that he would always be there for him and had broke that promise already and it had only been a couple of days.

Harry got onto the carriage getting the seat furthest away from both of his captors who happened to his parents and was going to be in for the hardest two years of his life

Dudley grew up around the school, staying with Severus, Dudley was always quiet and withdrawn, he had tried to send letters to Harry but there had never been a reply. The letters coming back unopened.

Harry had lost his parents as well as his brother, Dudley the same they ended up both wallowing in self pity, wanting nothing more than to see each other again, Dudley had asked Severus time and time again, Severus always said yes but there was never a reply. Harry had never been seen since that night he had told Snape he hated him.

By the time he came to Hogwarts he was a different person from the one that had left, he no longer had an air of lost innocence but now had an air of defeat with sadness along with it.

He walked with everyone to the stool, not even looking for his cousin who he knew would be there, he was scared; Harry had been beaten into submission and was scared of everyone. The thought of someone touching him made him queasy, he was not allowed to wear his favourite colour of clothes anymore only red and gold, his 'dad' had cut his hair, to Harry it looked disgusting but was not going to face his dads wrath if he told him so.

Severus was looking around for Harry despite the horrible words Harry had said to him he could help but worry about him, he could not find him in the crowd and when he saw him, he was not convinced he did.

Harry looked just like James Potter, and did not look happy; fact he looked down right miserable and looked like he had not had many decent meals since he left the hospital wing, all Sev could think was he wants to be James Potter's son now fine I will treat him as such.

Hearing his name brought him out of his thoughts walking up to the stool, praying to get into Gryffindor, because he would know all about it if he didn't, his 'dad' would kill him if he doesn't get into Gryffindor.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Well, well, well look what we have here, Harry Potter, or should I say Dursley you have never considered yourself apart of the family. You should forgive Severus for never coming, not everything as it seems, just remember there is magic that can stop anyone finding you if the Potter's wanted and I think they did. Hm… not a bad mind, a great thirst for books and to prove yourself to everyone and make your parents regret giving you away Hm, Tell Severus, The Potters would be in prison faster than they can even lift a hand to you. Severus would protect you with his last breath, there is only one place to put you and it is not Gryffindor, if I do you will keep it quiet if I put you else where you will admit it. You will thank me in many ways, it had better be… "SLYTHERIN!"

Harry shakily took of the hat and sat down on the Slytherin table furthest from people, not wanting to be near anyone, he felt sick and if someone touched him, he would be in pain, under his robes were patches of bruises, cuts and broken ribs he was in agony. He hoped to be able to brew a bone-mending potion, healing potion and pain reliever.

Before they knew it, the headmaster was standing up and spoke "Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And to incoming students, it is always good to see some new smiling faces. A few more words before we eat Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

Harry ate very little of the welcoming feast knowing his stomach would not be able to handle the food, which looked delicious. He sat and ate some marsh potatoes, some carrots and sweet corn, not eating the chicken; he sat thinking about what the Sorting Hat had told him. 'Was it true what he said, could they really not find me? Do they really care,' and then he thought 'that's until they see how weak I really am'.

Unaware of the black eyes as well as two sets of blue watching his every move, concern written all over their faces. Well two, the other was too good at hiding his emotions, Severus was not just concerned he was scared, scared that Harry meant what he said all those years ago, they continued to watch him as he ate very little of what was on his plate and watched him till it was time to go to their beds. The people who were watching were Severus Snape, Salazar Dudley Dursley Snape and Albus Dumbledore.

Soon the feast was finished; the meal ended. The Deputy Headmistress tapped her glass with a used spoon, effectively silencing everyone as Professor Dumbledore got up to address the students once again before bed.

"The forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you all that no magic should be used in the corridors between classes. Quidditch trials will be conducted during the second week of term. Anyone interested see Madam Hooch. And lastly, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to all who do not wish to die a very painful death." The Headmaster's voice had turned serious.

A few people laughed, apart from the Slytherins who sat there straight faced no emotions showing on their faces.

Then they were taken down to their common room, Harry was sharing a room with Dudley, Crabbe and Goyle. He slid into bed, not answering his cousin when he spoke to him, a while later Dudley gave up going to bed wondering what the hell had happened to his brother and cousin.

Once Harry was sure that his dorm mates were asleep, he crept out of the common room, not aware that Severus was aware he had left the common room, Severus having long ago put a spell on the entrance so he would be notified if any of his snakes left. He quietly went after who was leaving the common room after curfew, at twelve midnight.

He was surprised to see Harry come round the corner, blending into the shadow he watched Harry, who had pain filled eyes as well as pain filled movements. Severus was frowning wondering what could have happened, so watched silently as Harry took out his book he had taken with him.

Opening it he took some of the ingredients from the student's supplies store, he watched, impressed, as a first year brewed a seventh year's potion. As soon as Harry finished he bottled them and began another potion, having just finished the pain reliever he then began on the bone-mending potion, Severus himself began to get a bad feeling about this.

When he was finished the bone mending potion, he bottled it and then drank the pain reliever in one go and sighed feeling much better. After all the potions were done he bottled them and put them in his pocket, cleaning everything up he was about to leave when Severus Snape came out of the shadows. All Harry could think was 'uh-oh,'

He got right to business and said, "Why are you brewing those potions," he asked.

"Um... headache" said Harry trying to get away but the door was locked and warded it was obvious gulping he tried with all his might to open it but he could not, after trying for ages he fell down on a heap on the floor, trying hard not to beg for the door to be opened.

"Open the door," choked out Harry, "Please open the door," he said when Severus did not open the door, rolling back and fourth closing his eyes and didn't want to open them.

He was startled when he felt a cool hand on his face, and opening his eye, he was started to see sad eyes looking down on him with a glimmer of suspicion in his eyes too. The thought of someone still loving him made happy hopeful filled eyes looked up at him; Severus understood and opened his arms for Harry to come.

And come he did, he threw himself into the man's arms and sobbed his heart out, the loneliness the pain leaving him, making him feel lighter. Severus held Harry as Harry sobbed his heart out, pulling Harry closer he started rocking him back and fourth unaware that he had tears running down his own face, the sobs stopped to hiccups and muffled breathing until it evened out, as he fell asleep. Severus seeing Harry was asleep took him through to his son's room, Dudley already being adopted properly, Dudley Dursley-Snape.

Settling him under the covers, school would not start tomorrow it being Friday today, taking his robes of he spelled clothes on him not wanting too see the state of him just yet. He knew the pain reliever would last until he woke up, putting the potions Harry had made on the nightstand so if he needed them he could take them, running his hand through his hair, Harry leaning into his touch, until his breathing evened out.

Then he himself got ready for bed, vowing tomorrow that he would tell his mentor, the person who was like a dad when his own died. The one who has protected him since he could remember the only one who accepted him with the mark on his arm. Now Harry knew and yet he still trusted him as well as liked him. He knew Harry did not really mean what he said, but knew he deserved it because he had promised Harry and now look.

It looks like he has been beaten and abused, Severus just wished he had been able to find them, Dumbledore thought they had been under the Fidelus charm, they came out when it was time for him to go to school, after all they don't want to become wanted criminals, unaware that they soon would be.

Harry slept the whole day away, Severus trying to get the powerful glamour charm of Harry, the whole morning but nothing he did seem to work, growling he had had enough deciding he would wait till Harry would wake up, he flooed his mentor and asked to speak to him.

"Headmaster's office," not having to say anything more than that, with him already being in Hogwarts,

"AH hello Severus what can I do for you?" said Dumbledore joyfully at his surrogate son.

"Can you come down here please," he asked.

Dumbledore frowned and asked, "Is everything aright my dear boy?"

"Please headmaster it's important it's about Harry," said Severus sounding old and wary.

Dumbledore was instantly out of his seat chucking in, "Severus Snape's quarters the Dungeons."

And he came out not as gracefully as Severus did but still graceful none the less, he sat down and noticing Severus' state he poured them both coffee as well as summoned cookies and biscuits. Settling down sipping his coffee wait for Severus to start after collecting his thoughts.

"Headmaster, I was notified that one of my Slytherins were out of bed, I got up and followed him, he went to the potions classroom and brewed three potions, a bone mending potion, a pain reliever potion and a healing potion, drinking the pain reliever. I closed the door, Harry began to panic crying huddled on the floor, eventually I got him to quieten down, and I think he has been abused. I want him to give evidence against the Potters get them arrested if we can." Finished Severus.

Dumbledore had been sitting silently as Severus continued his tale his eyes dimming every second, as he told the tale until there was rage and hate in Dumbledore's eyes. The Potters if they saw would have run for the hills, after all no one had seen Dumbledore this mad. One thing Dumbledore hated more than child abusers was a Death Eater, a real one not a spy!

"I will set a trial date, get everything sorted out for in a weeks time, don't worry. Use that time to get Harry to confess everything or get him to put his memories in the pensive I will have my phoenix bring down,"

"I would like to adopt him too headmaster, if he will let me" said Severus

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled big time, Severus had changed when he took Dudley into his care, washing his hair and wearing green, which was an improvement, he knew Severus would care for Harry, just as he saw that day in the hospital wing.

"I will also need you to remove the glamour charms seems I'm not strong enough to move it, I mean powerful enough," said Severus.

"Very well Severus I will have it sorted worry yourself not. I will be back soon," said Dumbledore getting up and leaving thought the fireplace, Severus slumped in his chair, head hidden behind his hands and hair.

He went to the Slytherin Dungeons and told Dudley, "I think your brother has been abused, so stay here for the weekend. I need Harry to testify if he doesn't there is no case."

"Ok, just get my brother better I will stay here dad, cya," said Dudley pulling his dad into a hug he left to get changed into his robes.

Severus just rolled his eyes in amusement, he turned and left the Slytherin common room and headed back up to the privacy of his own rooms to check on Harry, once seeing he was ok he sat down and drank a brandy.

It was well into the night before Harry stirred, Snape went over too the fire and shouted after putting the floo in the fire, "Headmaster he is awake please come down",

"I will be there right away Severus," said Dumbledore seriously; within minutes, he was standing in Severus Snape's private quarters.

He walked over to Harry raising his wand he was not surprised when he flinched he tried to get away but Sev held on to him, Harry began whimpering he didn't want anymore pain, not tonight he actually felt better.

He said a string of words in Latin, the glamour's came of, and they got a look at Harry, he looked worse than they thought, Severus ran over to the floo network while Dumbledore calmed the boy down, Poppy was there within minutes.

They took pictures for evidence against the Potter's and they started fixing him up, they had to remove all the bones in his arms and legs them having being broken too many times, he was forced to drink skele-grow, he was not allowed sleeping potion, the potions would interact with each other.

Fixing his ribs and getting any liquid out of his lungs, thankfully there was not much else wrong with him. Severus had to rub in salve on the bruises, doing it with extra care because Harry was awake, Harry just stayed silent while they did what they needed to do.

Once they had done all they could do they noticed Harry was crying silently, Severus climbed on to the bed and pulled a very jelly like Harry into his arms. Harry put his head on Severus chest and cried, because he was abused, because he was loved still even thought they knew, and because he was in pain, his bones were regrown and Harry could get nothing to help the pain. Severus slowly rocked Harry back in fourth as he had a day ago in the potions classroom.

It took Severus much longer to fall asleep. Giving Dumbledore the evidence he told the man "I will try and get his memories headmaster even if I have to remove them forcefully, the Potter's are going to pay for doing that to Harry!"

Severus sat on the bed, he used a spell to tell him when Harry would wake and went to his own bed, and it was after 10 hours of sleep that the spell informed him that Harry was awake. Grumbling getting up, he took his wand Harry's wand and the pensive, and walked over to Harry's room.

Walking in he sat down on the edge of the bed, before putting the pensive on the bed beside him and Harry, and then he asked, "Harry do you know what this is?"

Harry shook his head, no.

"This is a pensive, something that stores memories, memories you don't like. I want you to put your memories into this pensive, ok and I'm going to take it up to Dumbledore. We will make the Potter's pay for what they have done to you!" said Severus

As predicted, Harry shook his head, no. He could not do that, he could not show everyone his memories, them finding out was embarrassing as it was.

Severus had predicted this. He lifted Harry's head and held it in his hands and spoke, so Harry ended up having to look into his eyes, and said to him that "Harry it will be ok, do you want the Potter's to hurt you more?" said Sev.

Harry shook his head, no and mumbled, "No." in a horse whisper.

"Then you have to do this. You are not the only one who has suffered abuse Harry; the people who will see these memories will have had many cases on child abuse. You are strong Harry, weak ones are too scared. Work thorough the fear for me Harry, I swear it will make you stronger, you know I never lie to you." said Severus.

Before prowling on saying, "I just wish I could have found you, but I could not no matter how hard I looked. I looked in both the wizarding world and the muggle world, and never ever found you. I really wish I had, even Dumbledore tried but we never could." said Severus.

Harry nodded asking, "How does it work?"

Severus smiled and said, "You just think about all the memories I will draw them out ok?"

Harry just nodded, watching as Severus brought his wand to his temple drawing out his memories they kept going for ages. Harry was worn out by the time they were done. He walked over to his potions cupboard went back over to Harry and said.

"Open up."

Harry opened up and felt the sleeping potion slide down his throat, it tasted minty. He felt his eyes shutting and he drifted into darkness, not hearing Severus getting up with the pensive looking at it darkly, not really wanting to go in, he went up to the headmasters office and put the pensive on the desk.

They went in together to view the horrors that were stored within the pensive, leaving them with different views of Lily and James Potter than they had ever had.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They entered the pensive and watched the proceedings in mutual horror.

Harry was dragged in, James holding him by the hair because Harry was kicking and screaming for James to let him go. However, James did not. James had just lost another child; he was blaming it on his other child. That was not the only other reason; he hated Harry for clinging onto Severus and not him.

Dragging him, he chucked him into the room and locked it, walking away. He was going to check on Lily. Harry used wandless magic and opened the door; he started to run from the manor. He went to open the main door only to go flying back with a bang.

Cracking a rib after landing on his side, James Potter was there within minutes dragging him back, wondering how he got out. This time Harry fought; he swore he would get out of that house as soon as he could.

Within minutes he had James on the floor, beaten, he was making a run for it, only to find himself stunned thanks to Lily. Running over to James she asked him if he was ok, getting out of the stupefy. He was about to run again when...'SMACK' his head was cracked against the wall, blood dribbling down his head he fell unconscious.

Harry woke up groaning. He tried to sit up only to find himself not able to, unlocking them he got up, quietly, saying to himself, but the people in the pensive heard him, 'need to get to Sev or Dumbledore they will help'. They both looked away in guilt not that they had not tried but they had not tried for ages.

Before he could get out of the room, the door opened. He tried to run for it but before he could, James was on top of him, opening his jaw, making him swallow a potion. Harry tried in vain not to swallow the potion, the potion he left was soaking up his magic, Harry began to panic, James and Lily left the room, and Harry began to get dizzy and cold.

Going to the corner of the room wrapping his arms around his body to get some heat, his magic no longer protecting him, shivering he fell unconscious.

The two wizards shuddering at what it was like to loose his magic, both shuddering in pain at losing magic and the pain on Harry's face when he realised what was happening, before they knew it they were in a different memory.

Harry woke up again to find himself in the shackles that had held him before, trying to get them off, but nothing happened. He felt tears come to his eyes falling into a huddle heap on the floor, crying his heart out and said bitterly 'Why did I think he would be able to help me, I wished my mum was here,' was his last words before blanking out, not thinking about anything or anyone.

He woke up too freezing cold water being poured over him, he gasped opening his eyes, he shut them tightly again and said, "What the fuck have I ever done to you, I'm glad she had a miscarriage, you would probably treat it like me, I'm glad you gave me away."

Before he knew it James Potter descended on him, beating him, punching him, not having his wand on him or forgetting was anyone's guess. Harry soon fell unconscious never hearing James Potter and his wife talking.

Dumbledore and Snape both winched and groaned in emotional pain when Harry was beaten unconscious watching everything. Each of them closing their eyes, and looking away trying to stop the other seeing the tears, that were running freely down their eyes.

"What if we get in trouble for hitting him?" she said shakily.

"We wont Lily, even Dumbledore won't find us here, you know that this place is under Fidelus and he can't leave without my permission so the brat will never get away," said James as he waked away.

Not seeing Lily's sorrow filled eyes land on Harry before she too shakily walked away with James, she knew if she tried to get away James would either kill her or beat her like her son, she did not want that. As much as she loved her only child, she would not risk her life for someone who was a stranger to her and he was that.

James Potter as he went on got more creative; first, he started with whips.

Walking into the room Harry was in; he let him see the whip. When he did, he went whiter than Snape on a normal day, he tried to get away only to whimper when he came closer to him. Stuck in the shackles he fought them, slumping when he realised it was useless.

He was shocked when the whip came over his back, making him even forget to breathe. Inhaling sharply, it hurt, but was determined not to cry out, and all the he could think was 'think happy thoughts' which was getting harder every blow, his back was soaked in blood. He screamed not being able to stop it coming out.

After James was finished, he walked over, grabbing his 'sons' hair, he hissed, "You deserve everything you get, and you killed twelve people. Do you see anyone trying to save you, any mail here? No they do not give a shit, just be grateful I am not giving you over to the Ministry. What I do will be gentle compared to what they do to you." Slamming his son's head against the wall Harry let out a whimper and welcomed the darkness that closed over him.

Both Severus and Albus watched it in horror, saying that to a nine-year-old child that was beyond anything they could comprehend, it was making them more and angrier promising more revenge for later Severus calmed down as they fell into the other memories.

Getting more creative, he started using a belt, by that time Harry was hardly ever awake and not getting any bigger.

Harry had been in the shackles for how long he did not know, when James came in, a glee full expression on his face, Harry did not scream as he usually did. His face contorted in pain but he did not let out a sound each time it was brought down.

Which became harder and harder every time he did not hear Harry make a sound he brought it down even harder. When he was totally exhausted he stopped, panting he waked over and said, "You deserve everything you get you selfish brat."

And was surprised when Harry said, "I know," he said hoarsely.

Dumbledore and Severus both inhaled in shock, the look in Harry's eyes and the words was enough to make them gag, not only was it a look of defeat in Harry's eyes, but Harry believed him, that was what made them so shocked.

However, they both looked at each other and came to an understanding, he was only nine years old, and had been beaten beyond their comprehending, shaking their heads in despair.

A much looking older Harry still tied to the shackles, still as small as he was when he arrived there. James walked over as if he had been doing it for years, in a way he had, forcing Harry's mouth open, Harry did not resist, the green orbs that were once bright and sparkling now dimmed and looked jaded.

And Severus recognised them, telling Dumbledore what potions they were as he poured them down the conscious boy's throat.

"Growth potion, (make ya taller)"

"Nutrition potion"

He then left. Not even giving Harry a second glance shouting over his shoulder, "Your mother is pregnant again. You will have a brother soon, not that you will ever see him." Said James, "And he will be called Harry Potter."

Dumbledore and Snape could only watch in anguish at the scenes played, repeatedly, the pensive full of memories.

An enraged James walked into the room with potions in his hand, not any potions, but potions Severus knew, only because he had had to brew them to satisfy the Dark Lord running over trying to stop the scene-taking place to only fall over through the transparent Harry and James.

James again grabbed Harry's head and flung the potion in. Harry was soon in the world of pain, it was worse than he had ever experienced, he screamed himself hoarse, withering on the stone cold dungeon floor and lay still as night when it stopped.

James was still not satisfied; he poured another down his throat. Harry screamed and screamed, his fingernails dug in drawing blood from his palms blood came out of his nose and his head as he thrashed about on the floor. Harry did not fall unconscious yet.

James gave him another one; Harry screamed and screamed until he had no longer a voice. Still withering in pain Harry was quiet, tears streaming down his face, he wanted the pain to stop and eventually it did, but the thankfulness didn't last long, before he knew it, James shoved another one down Harry's throat. Harry just lay there twitching occasionally he then yelled at him saying, "You made your mum loose her baby, you selfish boy, totally ungrateful boy. I might just put you in an orphanage, I'm sure they would go easy on you." Harry did not answer he was already unconscious.

Again, Severus was only able to cry at what James Potter did to his own son, feeling regretful they fell back out into Dumbledore's office, the pensive being finished. Severus shakily took the cup of tea that was cold and sipped it knowing there was a calming potion, as soon as he swallowed it he relaxed and said to Dumbledore,

"He thought we would help him, I should have looked more." said Snape hoarsely

"Severus, son it's not your fault. You heard him they were hiding under the Fidelus we could have been right there and we would have still not seen them, please let it go, you can look after him now and it looks like he needs your help to get over what has happened. Make him strong again," said Dumbledore putting a hand on Severus' shoulder comfortingly.

Severus shuddered and nodded in agreement, he then said, "Excuse me, Albus I have a boy to take care of, he is under dreamless sleeping potion, but it won't last forever." Robes not billowing around him like normal, shoulders slumped he left.

As Dumbledore watched him go, face grim, but a sparkle there too knowing he would be alright with Severus looking after him saying to himself as he got a lemon drop 'I have waited ages to see you leave the room, robes not billowing but it doesn't cheer me up like it usually would'.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Severus was back in his quarters before he knew where he was going, he went right into the room he had left Harry in, and the dreamless sleeping potion was obviously working as he was asleep and peacefully. No child would be able to sleep peacefully with memories like those. He had dealt with abused children before but this was beyond any extent he had ever seen. Closing his eyes he wished he could get the screams that Harry had let of out of his head, he knew how much it hurt himself, being subjected to it as punishment from the dark lord.

Sitting on the bed next to Harry, he pulled the boy next to him and cuddled him in, with a sigh he fell back, not expecting to fall asleep, but somehow falling straight to sleep. He slept peacefully for most of the night; it was only when it was nearing five in the morning that Harry began whimpering did he shake Harry awake, trying to get him out of nightmare's grip.

"Harry!" "HARRY!" shaking his shoulders gently, not wanting to startle him.

Nevertheless, Harry only continued to whimper and say, "Please no more, I'm sorry, no more, please no more, no, no, no, no, I won't tell please, no more, m'sorry please, no more".

"Harry!" "It's only a nightmare c'mon!" said Severus.

Harry woke up gasping for breath trying to roll into himself but Severus would not let him. He brought Harry's head to his chest and mumbled soothing words as he stroked Harry's hair, which by the way was greasy and could give Snape a run for his money and rubbing his back. It was not long before Harry had calmed down, then he slumped against Severus snuggling into him, his arms and legs still not healed properly, only feeling a dull ache.

"I will get you into a bath clean you up after another sleep, ok?" said Severus soothingly. Harry just nodded against his chest, it was not long before his breath evened out, and was asleep, and Severus himself fell back asleep.

They both slept till lunchtime, Severus was first to wake up, he just sat and stared at Harry, who was sleeping peacefully, making sure that he had no nightmares. He stayed and watched over him, the whole time wondering why James wanted to hurt this beautiful little boy.

Harry stirred and opened his eyes, and found himself lost in onyx eyes that showed love, regret, pity. Understanding and anger, he knew some were directed at him and the anger was directed to the Potter's, before he knew it Severus was out of the bed, through the door, and into another one. Only when he heard water running did he remember that Severus had promised him a bath when he woke up. He for the first time in years found himself looking forward to something.

Before he could think much more he was lifted out of the bed, Harry had the urge to try and get the hands away but before the urge could continue Severus noticed and said,

"It's ok, Harry I'm not going to hurt you, it's ok",

He took him through and when he was, there he put Harry on his lap and he sat on the toilet. Taking his top of he had to hide the growl he wanted to let loose, the bruises did not seem any better than he had seen them yesterday. Taking off his trousers he lifted Harry up gently and put him in the bath, whereupon Harry let out a content sigh and said,

"It has been ages since I had a bath"

"I can tell," said Severus without any scorn or ridicules just plain anger in his voice,

He got the sponge and gently cleaned Harry, it took three times the bath being filled to clean just his body, and as small as it was it should not have needed that much. Harry was red raw by the time he was finished, some of the grime not coming off, Harry did not seem to mind. However, when it was time to do his hair he started panicking.

He started thrashing around in the water as his head was lowered, making the water spill over the tub and on to Severus, "Accio calming potion".

It came smacking onto his hand, keeping Harry's head in one hand he plucked the stopper with his teeth and poured the potion down Harry's throat. Having to close his eyes, hating the fear that was in Harry's eyes.

Harry calmed down, not completely, he was still hyphenating but he could not have a full out panic attack, "Harry listen to my voice, hear me, I am not going to hurt you, or put you under the water. I promise its ok that's it, only going to wash your hair. See that's it there we go, I promised I wouldn't its ok" was all Severus needed to say.

Harry having started calming down became totally calm when Severus had told him he was only going to wash his hair. Severus washed his hair as slow as possible not wanting to panic him again, he washed it three times before all the grime and grease was out of it and then conditioned it, after that was done, he took Harry out and wrapped him in a towel that was much bigger than him.

Before taking him back to the room that would be his, from then on, sitting him on the bed he left him for a couple of minutes. Before coming back with a brush, pulling Harry towards him he started brushing his hair, which was matted beyond recognition. He carefully began untangling it; it being wet made it easier. Once it was brushed it looked a lot better, flicking his wand, Harry's hair began pleating itself with small strands of hair, Severus then put Harry's nightclothes on him. Harry was already nearly asleep on him so he just left him on his lap.

That was how Harry fell asleep; having more sleep, that day then he had ever had in the last three years, happy at last. Away from the Potter's away from the nightmare's if only for a while, away from harsh realities of life.

While they were asleep Dumbledore had came down to see them, when he saw them both asleep, he smiled at his boy, before leaving their rooms saying to himself 'Tell them the news when they are awake,' said Dumbledore nodding he left the room, smiling knowing the would both find love and happiness in each other. He had been trying to tell Severus he deserved to be happy no matter what he did he never listened, it seems that Harry would change his ways in a way he already had. He had adopted Dudley now it was Harry's turn.

Dudley, after taking the adoption potion, looked like Severus with long black hair he still had the same face just higher cheekbones and onyx eyes and he was taller too. He now had the Snape blood flowing through his veins. The adoption potion was permanent there was no going back.

When Harry woke up Severus brought him out into the main sitting room and sat reading to him. Harry snuggled into his side, listening to him, dosing occasionally. Harry was nearly up and running when he heard the door open but Severus did not let him. He whispered soothingly, "Harry I would not let anyone harm you, please don't try and run, I promise its ok it's only the headmaster," said Severus rubbing Harry's back.

Harry eventually relaxed against him letting out a sigh, when Harry snuggled against him. Dudley was not the cuddly type, hugs yes, cuddly no. Of course, he had not been through what Harry had been through if he had, he would have been the cuddly type, Harry cuddled into him for reassurance and comfort, Dudley did it because you hug your parents.

"Ah Severus, I'm glad I caught you awake!" said Dumbledore, making sure to walk slowly and speak not too loudly but friendly, Severus gave him a nod telling him he was doing ok.

"Yes headmaster we have been awake for some time now, just reading a potions book" said Severus.

"What else would you read my dear boy," said Dumbledore.

As if he was not surprised at all, that the boy he thought of as a son was reading a book on potions and Severus was a boy in Dumbledore eyes. He knew that Severus would not read anything apart from Defence and potions books. He had gotten Severus a potion's book for Christmas once. Which had been read probably more than any of the other ones; it had been actually been from the Dumbledore vaults. Something Severus had found out after the downfall of the Dark Lord.

Which made Severus smile and Harry snigger, before that was turned into a cough which made him go red, he had not laughed for a long time, to Harry he felt like he had never laughed.

"It's ok to laugh, Harry," said Severus.

As he began rubbing Harry's back, for some reason Severus loved someone depending on him and Harry was indeed depending on him. And Severus found he liked it very much.

"Severus we have arrested the Potter's. I'm sorry to say they deny doing anything to the boy, he will need to testify, to make sure they get put away," said Dumbledore.

Severus sighed he really wish it had not had to come down to this, Harry had stiffened on hearing the Potter's name started to shake he could not and would not do as they asked.

Severus closed his eyes and opened them he brought Harry face to face with him, saying coaxingly, "Harry open your eyes. Please, please open your eyes, you're at Hogwarts now Harry, the Potter's are not here," said Severus.

Slowly Harry opened his eyes and said "Not here?" quietly.

"Not here, you're safe," said Severus shaking his head when he said no.

"Safe?" inquired Harry.

"Safe" said Severus nodding his head.

"Harry you are going to have to tell the court what the Potter's did to you or they will get off and you may have to go back with them. Moreover, I will not let that happen, if the Potter's are still your guardians then I may end up arrested for kidnapping you. Will you help yourself and me? Will you tell them what the Potter's were doing to you?"

Harry just started shaking and did not stop, shaking his head, he tried to get up again get away from the prying eyes and begging voices, but Severus would not let him go. He kept him right next to him on the couch, through the boy's panic attack and mumbled to let him go. Eventually Harry fell back exhausted, he could not move much more, he did not have the energy, and he fell asleep soon after that.

Severus summoned a cover for Harry when he went limp from exhaustion. He had known eventually he would be exhausted. Severus knew he would not have enough energy to fight for long, with a sigh he looked at Dumbledore, wondering why else he was down there.

"How is he Severus?" asked Dumbledore.

"Better than I thought he would be, I've been able to calm him down today, he has had three panic attacks so far, one in the bath, when you mentioned the Potters and yesterday. I have been able to calm him each time. I'm thankful that I could and I only needed one calming potion." Replied Severus.

"That's good Severus we need someone who can calm the boy down if he has a panic attack again. Well done, it's better than stuffing him full of potions every time." said Albus nodding his head.

"Yes I suppose it is," said Severus agreeing with Severus.

"Do you think he will do it Severus?" asked Albus no twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, for me he will. Hopefully" said Severus his eyes full of determination.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"That's good Severus we need someone who can calm the boy down, if he has a panic attack again. Well done, it's better than stuffing him full of potions every time it happens. He would never learn to trust us if we do" said Dumbledore,

Severus nodded his head in agreement before grabbing Harry and taking him through to his new room, which he and the headmaster had just made for him. It was decorated mostly in hues of blue, with beech cupboards, chest, and drawers.

Dumbledore went to his office, and flooed to the minister of magic's office, making a complaint, then left after getting the date of the trial, tomorrow. Dumbledore had tried to get it at a later date but nothing he did seemed to work. Giving up he went to the dungeons to inform Severus what was happening.

Meanwhile when James Potter showed up for work he was arrested, of course they did not believe James could do it. Then they went to James's home, to find a very pregnant Lily Potter, bringing her in gently, more gently than they should and before locking her up in one of the ministry holding cells, right next to her husband.

Where they were kept that night screaming was heard, Lily yelling for help, but that did not come for over three hours and Lily Potter ended up giving birth in a holding cell in the ministry of magic. A baby girl, who Lily did not get to hold, she was sent right to St. Mungos (The baby not Lily).

Lily had cried for hours after her little girl was taken away, the people on guard pitied her, she had just had a baby and was not allowed her, of course, they were suspects they were not allowed anything. It was not long before the next day. The day of the trial, the day that will change their lives.

That same morning, Harry woke up, remembering what was happening, he just wished himself into sweet oblivion, but it did not come, he whispered, "I won't have to will I? Won't have to see the, the Potters!"

"Yes Harry, I'm afraid you will see them."

"I can't do it, please don't make me!" said Harry nearly crying.

"Do you want to go back to them?" he asked.

"No!" Harry nearly yelled.

"Then you will have to testify against them, get them locked away, then I will adopt you if that is what you wish," said Severus getting nervous at the end.

"I can't Sev, can't talk about them or with them can't!" said Harry rocking back and fourth.

"Will you do it for me?" he asked Harry.

Harry looked up and simply said, "Yes."

"So do it! I will be there every step of the way!" said Severus comfortingly.

Harry closed his eyes and then opened them saying, "Ok."

Severus was taken aback with Harry's compliance looked at him suspiciously wondering why he had said yes so quickly, before doing a quick mind read before nodding his head. Knowing Harry meant what he said.

"I'm proud of you." Severus told Harry.

To Harry it meant the world to hear those words from someone he cared about. Before he could think on the subject much more he was told something he really did not want to know or do.

"The trial is tomorrow, he tried to get it earlier but it didn't work. I'm sorry. I don't think they believe you when you said they abused you and they are currently in a holding cell!" said Severus.

Harry nodded miserably, not wanting to do this but he would do anything to gain Severus approval and Severus knew this thanks to reading his mind. He felt a wee bit guilty about reading Harry's thoughts and feelings like he had but it had to be done, he did not want Harry to do a runner. And to be honest that was what he had been expecting.

What he did not expect was for Harry to love him, respect him and the feeling that Harry would do anything to gain Severus approval and excitement and content at the thought of being adopted, Severus already knew the answer to the question before he ever got an answer.

Severus was glad he was getting rid of James Potter, getting him out of his life, he was sick of hearing James Potter this, James Potter that, not only was he getting him out of his life he was getting sentenced to Azkaban and would probably go insane there. He sat smirking to himself life was good.

They ate dinner together, quietly and peacefully. Not thinking about trials or anything else. Harry began getting more and more strong as he ate, the energy potion in his drink did wonders, he sat on the chair reading that was until the potion wore off, the energy drained out of him, he fell asleep, his book stuck on his face.

That was till Severus took the book away, then carefully picked him up, Harry unconsciously flinched, till he felt the familiar voice tell him, "It's ok, just putting you to bed," and the smell of the man he always had around him. Snuggling back in he did not see the smile that spread on the potions master's face. As he placed Harry on his bed, tucking him in, he placed a kiss on his head; Harry leaned into the caress having been so long since he was kissed good night. With a small smile on his face, Harry yawned and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Severus settled down next to him again, falling asleep, keeping his promise to be beside him the whole time of the trial. That was how Harry woke up. To find a very asleep potions master sleeping, himself curled around him.

Yawning he got up, before he covered the potions master up. Keeping him warm, having been a bit cold before. He made breakfast for both of them in the kitchen, the rather small kitchen. Cooking all he could think of, he was just cooking the pancakes when Severus came through.

He gave the man a coffee then his breakfast before joining him; they sat eating their breakfast. Harry could not eat much, feeling sick about the up coming trial. He did not think he could stand in the same room as the man who had tortured him for years on end never stopping, not even when he fell unconscious.

They looked over; Harry looked ready to dive under the table, but held still, when he saw it was only the headmaster he let out a sigh. Severus looking at him with a proud glint in his eyes, making Harry smile and the headmaster's eyes to twinkle more and more.

"I come with news your mother was pregnant and had the child, it was a beautiful girl, and she didn't get to name or hold. She gave birth in a holding cell in the ministry," said Dumbledore.

Harry dropped his fork; it fell to the floor with a clatter, Severus' eyebrows rose at the unexpected news. Both of them shaking their heads, they left for the trial, going by portkey; before they knew it, they were next to the courtroom.

Opening the door they entered the room, the jury took one look at him then at James before shaking their heads, it was obvious he had been abused, but did not believe that James Potter was the one to do it. The one who catches dark wizards all day? Before Harry, Severus and Dumbledore knew it, a voice boomed the hall.

"The court is now in session, take your seats please!" said a man; Harry would have bolted for it if he could have. Severus had kept him in a tight grip, not letting him go, but not hurting him either.

Once everyone was seated, Fudge stood up and said, "The trial shall start. We are here because of the report of child abuse, brought forward by Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape; the child abused is Harry James Potter and has been in James Potter's care after he destroyed Voldemort. Before that he had stayed at his mother's and father's house, Petunia Evans, Lily Evans's sister and her husband Vernon who died in the attack, bless them and they are accusing James Potter and Lily Evans Potter for child abuse," said Fudge, it was hard to tell who he believed and who he didn't.

"James, Lily, how do you plead?" asked Fudge.

Both answered "Not Guilty" together

They nodded Dumbledore then said "Harry how do you respond to what they said?"

"They lie. They did hurt me for as long as I was there with them, not Lily but James, most of the time Lily was there and let it happen," said Harry,

Who seemed to get stronger and stronger as Severus held on to him, soothing him and telling him to go on, that he could do it and Harry did it because Severus thought he could do it. It would take a long time to get over it but it would not bother them, because as long as they had each other Harry was content.

"LIAR BOY! I TOOK YOU IN FOR THREE YEARS. THIS IS HOW YOU BETRAY US BY TELLING NASTY LIES," yelled James the courtroom began to get silent as they watched the drama unfold before them. Lily was strangely quiet.

"QUIET!" yelled Dumbledore.

Knowing how Harry reacted to loud noises knew he would curl into himself if he kept shouting; Severus had Harry in his lap, and carefully cuddled him, soothing him again. Having jumped out of his seat when James had shouted, again as always Severus was able to calm Harry down. Everyone had seen that, that set James off again, he started spewing things that would get him locked in Azkaban for life, but he didn't care he was beyond fury at the boy, his boy taking care from a man he hated. If this was how he acted when Harry was lying how were they going to act when he wasn't?

"Stupid boy, I wish I had killed you, you good for nothing selfish, selfish boy, your mother has not seen her only daughter because of you. I have not seen my child yet! Just you wait boy I will get you! And Snape too!" said James spitting the last bit, that was when someone shouted effectively shutting him up.

"I will call Severus Snape to the stand!" yelled Mr. Jones the lawyer of the Potters, him getting to go first; Dumbledore's lawyer letting him go first, knowing the case was already won.

"When was the first time you met Mr. Potter," asked Mr. Jones but when he did not answer he repeated the question, Severus snarled.

"He is not a Potter; he doesn't think of himself as one, he is an Evans or a Dursley not a Potter."

"Fine, then fine when was the first time you met 'Mr. Evans?" said the man.

"I first met him when he was just a few days old, I had just told Dumbledore that the dark lord was going to go after them for their son, Dumbledore told them they could go into hiding but James said no. James then suggested that Harry go to the Dursley's Evans did not want to. She told us that Petunia would abuse him,"

"Then what happened?" asked the man.

"Evans soon gave me the new born child, all he had was a blanket and the clothes they had brought him in, Dumbledore told me to take him to his new home, knowing how hard it was for the Potters," said Sev.

"And then?"

"I took him to the Dursley's, the husband was not home, Petunia was though, she looked like she wanted to slam the door in my face, but because of me holding a baby she didn't. She let me in, I told her everything about the danger she was in and she accepted him in and cleaned a few of Dudley's things for him until they got everything sorted. I gave them 7 million pounds in sterling from my own vault because the Potters were not going to give him anything. I told her not to hurt him, that it was not his fault his parents abandoned him." finished Severus.

"And did you ever see him again?" asked Mr. Jones, not finding anything useful to protect his clients, if they were child abusers he did not want to.

"Yes, I saw Harry and Dudley in Diagon Alley, Dudley didn't see me though, just Harry. We spoke for a while, and then I helped him get some books from the shelves he could not reach," said Severus still not telling the prophecy.

"Is that it?" asked the man.

Severus rolled his eyes and began telling the tale, "As you know I was a spy for the light side, I went with the dark lord where he wanted us to go. I was surprised he wanted all those Death Eaters to kill one family but did not say anything. I was surprised to see a older looking Harry and Dudley, I was going to start helping them, even though I knew there was no way we would win, when Dudley and Harry began taking the Death Eaters out." said Severus.

"Then when there was only about four of us left standing as well as the dark lord, Voldemort, seeing Harry using magic, sent the killing curse at him, for some reason it didn't work, it bounced back killing Voldemort at the same time the remaining Death Eaters stabbed Petunia and Vernon went down with a killing curse." said Severus.

Everyone was hanging onto every word he had been saying, having never been told about it, it had been written yes, but does not mean they believed it, but now they did. They had heard it from someone who had been there. The reporters there looked like that had just won the wizard jackpot, five thousand million gallons, told they were the ministry of magic, and had control over wizarding Britain.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"This trial is back in session," said the minister.

As people came back, taking their seats, the Wizengamot looking a bit pensive and worn. The lawyer that was with the Potter's called "I Call Harry Potter to the stand!" Harry looked terrified but the words Severus Snape seemed to tell him calmed him instantly taking a steady breath he went to the chair. Then the questions started.

"When did you realise you were adopted and not living with your real parents?" asked the man, who had not given Harry Veritaserum, hoping that the Wizengamot will not believe him, without Veritaserum there was no assurance that he was not lying.

"Petunia and Vernon are my mum and dad and always will be, don't matter if she never gave birth to me. She was there when I took my first steps, when I said my first words, when I did my first magic, when I did my first drawing. They were there. They worked their arses of just to make sure me and my brother was looked after!" said Harry getting annoyed with this arse. 'Who does he think he is?'

"They never adopted properly then?" asked the man, curiously with a knowing look in his eye.

"YES!" said Harry "They did adopt me through an agency, told them I was dumped on her door step and wanted to raise me and within a couple weeks it was ran through. Why do you think I was known as Evans-Dursley every where I went, sometimes I went as Harry Potter after I found out but not often because I hated them." He finished.

"You hate them when they only did what was best for you? They gave you away to stop the Death Eaters coming for you!" said the man as if it were an insult to the Potter's.

"No that's where you are wrong they gave me away because they were on the wanted by Death Eaters list. I was not adopted in the papers. I died with lung problems after birth remember?" said Harry as if he were bored, but inside he was crying for this to finish, he just wanted into the warmth that Sev generates. The lawyer seemed ruffled, huffing he thought of another question to ask the boy.

"You have been living with them since you defeated the dark lord?" asked the lawyer causing Harry to flinch as if he had been struck.

"Yes" he said in a small timid voice he did not like this one bit he just wanted his Sev.

"And did you like it there with your biological mother and father?" asked the man.

"No" was all he got in reply,

"You didn't like it. Do you hurt yourself on purpose and trying to make them pay for leaving you with the Evans family for abandoning you aren't you?" yelled the man.

"No!" yelled Harry face flushed, tears running down his face, the lawyer felt a twinge of sorrow for the kid, the signs were all there, even he could see that he was abused. You would have to be blind to not see the abuse in front of you.

"No more questions, your honour" said the lawyer as he took his seat again. Not looking at the lads face again, not wanting to see what he was guilty of doing, many would think lawyers were tough, but they were not they just did what they did to bring justice. This lawyer knew before it had finished that the Potters were going down.

It was the other lawyers time, he gave Harry time to compose himself before walking over a bottle clutched in his hand he then handed it to Harry and said, "Harry can you drink that for us please? It will help you with the answers I'm going to ask it's just Veritaserum it might make you feel like you are floating" he finished.

Harry was looking at the bottle as if it were going to get up and do a tap dance in front of him, with trembling hands he drank the contents and his face went slack and emerald eyes dulled as the man pulled back. Putting the bottle on his desk he began asking questions, he knew he would win after all there were pensive memories there and they were going to be used. No one knew about them yet.

"Harry did you want to go with the Potter's when they made you leave the infirmary?" asked the man.

"No." replied Harry answering in a bored monotone voice; he was not scared or happy.

"What happened after you caught Pettigrew?" asked the lawyer figuring that this was the best place to start the interrogation.

"Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had a fight with James Potter, they were to have been made Godfathers of me apparently, they got into a row, Sirius telling James that he was disgusted with him for lying and all that, saying they could have gone into hiding with me, or anything. Lupin was angry with him too" (I have decided to add this to the story people asking what happened to them they have fell out!)

"I see after that?" asked the man.

"They dragged me from the infirmary. I begged Severus to let me stay with him, but he told me he could do nothing, them being my parents I told him I hated him then was forced to go," said Harry.

"Did you try and get away from them at all? During your stay?" asked the man. Already knowing the answer but they did not know that.

"Yes I was good at wandless magic," said Harry a tear trickling its way down his eye at the thought of his magic never returning, unaware that Severus was brewing the antidote for the magic suppresser.

"What happened to your magic?" asked the lawyer getting ready for the screaming to start.

"After I unlocked the shackles they had on me I ran for the door, but magic sent me flying to the other end of the room. Before I knew it, he forced a potion down my throat I felt my magic start to go funny then felt it draining and leaving me. I tried to do magic again but I couldn't." said Harry, if he had been able to show emotion there would be total and utter fear across his face, but that didn't stop the tears from coming.

Realising that was enough the man said, "That's enough thank you Harry," said the man, Harry tried to get up only to fall back on all fours clutching his stomach the Veritaserum making him feel totally sick, Severus was up before anyone could think, opening Harry's mouth and pouring the anti dote to Veritaserum down it. Harry then slumped very sore, the energy potion long gone, he slumped more as he fell asleep.

The pensive was brought out and the lawyer spoke, grinning maliciously at the Potters especially James, when they paled they then knew they were totally doomed; they seemed to have forgotten James Potter telling Harry that he should have killed him while he had the chance.

They all watched in growing horror, as James Potter got more and more abusive towards young Harry Potter, having to look away when the young man had his magic taken forcefully from him. Nine of the Wizengamot were sick till their stomachs were empty, the other half looked green and others looked ready to faint even the people who had already saw it looked green. The Wizengamot looked like they wanted blood.

It was then the lawyer that was with Sev had a great idea the perfect form of revenge, yes that was going to be worth it he shouted after the pensive was gone saying, "Lily Potter gave birth to a baby girl some nights ago it's apparent that the child would not be safe at all. It's a shame for the child to be adopted from strangers when she could be adopted by Severus Snape and live with her brother and biological cousin, by adoption her older brother," said the man; if it were possible the Potter's went even paler.

Severus Snape tried hard to keep the smirk of his face, all that ran around his head was 'perfect revenge' with a smirk he nodded his head. That plan was plausible he would have someone else to bring up because Harry would not need him forever and would love a little girl to carry the Snape name. There had not been a girl in the Snape line for long enough.

"No Snivellus will not get another of my children fuck you! You can't do this I will give it up for adoption before I give it too you bastard" yelled James. Lily paled at the thought of never getting to see her baby girl again, she had not realised the seriousness of the situation.

"No don't take my baby away from me please, no, not my little girl" she pleaded but there was not a sympathetic face in sight they all thought that they were doing the right thing, after all she had watched as her only son was beaten. No, she does not deserve her child not now not ever.

"The Wizengamot grants Severus Snape custody of the baby girl Potter, soon to be Snape, bring her in and get the potion!" yelled a woman. The man took of to get the potion another flooed to ST. Mungos; the Potter's paled totally, the potion made it permanent. There was no going back no antidote; she would be made a Snape in blood and looks. It also hurt however with her being still small it would not be so bad.

A little girl with red looking hair and green eyes was carried in, she was wearing a white baby gown and a white blanket was over her. Severus gently took the newborn in his hand he had always wanted to be a dad and now he was and he had three children things were going great for him, better then he ever imagined them to be, and it was all thanks to Harry Potter who would be a Snape by tonight hopefully too.

He was soon handed the potion, he knew it tasted disgusting, he uncorked it cut his finger and let seven drops of his blood drop into it, healing it he then took the potion and poured it into the newborn babe's mouth. As predicted it didn't hurt, but the changes were obvious, the little girl opened her eyes, instead of the startling green they were a while ago they were now onyx colour, her red turfs were now purest black and the baby had whitened a little her face had took on a more graceful look, she was definatly a Snape now.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

James and Lily looked like their worst nightmares had just happened; James had just lost another child to Snape, the man he had hated forever. His little girl now looked like the man he hated more than anything in the world. Not only did he take his little girl he took his only son from him, he clearly was not thinking clearly or he would have realised that it was he who gave his son up, so him and Lily would be safe. He had wanted Harry because he needed someone to target. He wanted to punish the two of the light sides Aurors and use the kid to get them on his side.

Lily looked devastated and James looked mad. However, it was not finished yet, they were brought out of their musing by another announcement. That announcement made James loose it, he thrashed around in the chains trying to get up and kick the bastard in the face.

"We will also give Severus the money from all the Potter Vaults. They will be transferred to the Snape vaults after all he has adopted two Potters and the Potter's have been found guilty of their crimes," said the man who was enjoying the look on James Potters face.

In one swoop, he had lost his fame, fortune and his children and now his life too. It was over finally. Moreover, for once the Wizengamot did not feel bad about sending someone to Azkaban, for they knew they deserved every single bit of it.

Harry woke up to someone shaking his shoulder, telling him to get up, groaning before he remembered where he was he was up in a flash relaxing only when he felt Severus spoke in a soft tone telling him he was going to be alright, before the lawyer spoke into his ear. Severus nodded to what ever it is that he said, the man then spoke to the assistant who had just brought the potion in he was off in a rush after the lawyer had spoken to him.

He came back totally out of breath before giving the potion to Severus, Severus put it down and asked Harry in a normal voice, "Harry, now that the court knows what the Potter's done to you I was wondering if you would let me adopt you legally and magically!" asked Severus hoping he would, he had wanted Harry for ages.

"YES!" squealed Harry before anyone knew it he was jumping up and down on Severus, his arms around the man's neck. However, carefully, he did not want to hurt the baby in his soon to be dad's arms.

"Harry you need to be sure, it will hurt a lot, and you will look like me too" said Severus clearly giving the child a choice and telling him the truth straight out. The Wizengamot looked on nodding to themselves knowing that Severus would look after their saviour and a child.

"Yes I want to, do you want to be my daddy?" asked Harry cocking his head to the side in curiosity.

"Yes," said Severus just stopping himself from shouting the answer.

He had always wanted to be a dad, he was not sure that Dudley loved him like he loved his real parents. Thinking he was just grateful for taking him in not leaving him in the orphanage.

Harry looked at the potion warily he had his experience with potions and most of them were not good. Severus noticed this brought Harry to him and told him quietly, "I know you don't want to drink it if you do not want to you don't have to, I will be disappointed but I will understand, and I wont be angry with you ok!" said Severus. Severus was beginning to be a role model parent, which had just been taken from the Potter's when they went on trial.

Harry bravely took the potion, Severus got someone to take his new daughter knowing it was going to be painful for Harry, he was going to get taller that was for sure, as well as his face was going to get a lot sharper, the potion would probably fix his eye sight too. Harry could not help but scream, it was harder on him without magic, he screamed himself horse flailing about for a second before Severus had Harry in his hands holding his soon to be son in his arms stopping him from hurting himself.

Harry soon began shaking, it had hurt, hurt more than he will ever admit. He was exhausted his magic kept fighting the potion day in and day out, his magic wanted free and it wanted free soon. Moreover, Harry knew that, the potion was for magical children Harry having no magic made it hurt very, very much, Severus had not realised until he was screaming in pain why he was like that. Looking down he gulped, his son looked exactly like him.

Onyx eyes black, silky hair flowing down his back and was much taller than the small boy at the sorting was; thankfully, it could not be damaged because he had been brought up properly thanks to the Dursley's. Dudley looked only marginally like him, he looked more like his mother and had kept his dad's blue eyes and some Snape traits, but his two new children had his and his mother's eyes. Severus had gotten his onyx eyes from his mother, the person he had loved more than anyone had had in his life, he had a feeling his daughter will grow up and look more and more like his mother.

Harry fell unconscious and he heard the man say, "Come back in a few days get them registered and get their new names and new birth certificates or for the little one her certificate," said the man.

Before walking off Severus carefully took his newborn into one arm and cast a weightless charm on Harry before he carefully took Harry into his arms. Before he knew it Dumbledore took him out of the court room with a portkey, he carefully put his newborn into a crib that Dumbledore had just conjured before he settled Harry down in a smaller room on the first floor instead of taking him up to his room which had just been created for him, they were in Snape manor a place Harry had yet to be in. Dudley had already been there he liked it here; it was bigger than the mansion that his parents had bought.

Severus and Dumbledore sat and spoke for ages, about all sorts of things, mostly Harry, and new names. When the baby woke up Severus got a house elf to heat a bottle up, having gotten a bag of baby things from the hospital. That had of course been shrunk, he took the baby girl into his arms before feeding her a couple of ounces of milk before winding her till she burped, that happened till she didn't want to drink any more. When she was changed, Severus put her back into the crib sound asleep saying to Dumbledore.

"I will need to get baby things tomorrow as well as new clothes and things for Harry as well as some new clothes for Dudley he has put a bit of weight on since Harry has been gone, not a lot though", said Severus mostly to himself though.

Dumbledore nodded his head he touched Severus arm lightly telling him "I will always be here when you need me don't hesitate," he said before 'popping' he was gone, nothing to tell anyone that he had been there.

Severus realised that he should be there for his Slytherins before he realised that they were safe at school that Dumbledore would not let them go without someone to watch them, he was getting six months off. Harry who already knew magic was getting time off too. Therefore, he already knew a lot, Severus knew there was hardly any point of Harry going to Hogwarts apart for to use the library because he knew Harry had read all the books because they looked used.

He with a tired yawn got a parchment and piece of paper and began writing a letter out to his son that was not at the manor, he knew the next few months were going to be hectic but would get better.

_Son,_

_Harry is here in the manor thought you ought to know. He is not in the best of shape but will get better, I hope, I will be off for the next six months. You have a new baby sister, biologically she is your cousin but thanks to the potion I got she is biologically and legally mine in every way, I'm not sure what I'm calling her. I will not be at the school for six months would you like to stay with your friends or come home with the family. You do not have to; you can come whenever you want though, we are only a floo call away._

_Your father _

He attached it to his owls leg before he told it to go to, "Hogwarts give it to my son." He said before the owl took of his eyes soaring into the sky, free again, it flew to Hogwarts getting a good use of its wings. After it gave its letter to the boy, the boy gave him some treats before it took of Dudley replied before the evening even finished.

_Dad _

_I am staying here, look after my brother, I have a sister cool always-wanted one. Good luck dad I will be home at the weekend at the end of this month to see my new sister and my brother. I do not know magic like Harry does I did not read my books like Harry. Will they get new names? Talk soon._

_Salazar Dudley Dursley Snape, _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Severus yawned and got up to baby screams, shivering as his bare feet touched the marble floor, he got a green Slytherin robe before getting to the crib. He had just taken her out of it when an elf popped in and gave him the bottle, he wanted to do it himself he knew the elf's would do it for him but he would rather do it personally. He let her feed content that she would always be his as well as Harry forever, no one could take them from him. He was glad that the dark lord was gone more now than ever. He changed her bum and set her down she was already asleep any way's having only drank half her milk.

He himself was falling asleep where he stood, flopping down on his bed with a yawn the young man fell asleep, he had places to go tomorrow, not just one shop three shops at the most probably more, where his luck was concerned, he was not great at transfiguration. Transfiguration spells at some point always wore away so for instance transfigure a crib it would some day fall apart depending on how good you were at it, so people didn't let their children anywhere near transfigured things, why else would the burrow not be full of new things? If you can transfigure!

Severus slept in later then he had ever slept before, he panicked for a bit before he realised Harry had her in the corner of his room. Cooing at her as well as talking, telling her he was sorry for making her mummy and daddy go to jail but saying she would be better off here, saying he would not want anything to happen to her. Severus could not help but smile at the pair of them, she would grow up one day looking exactly like his twin only difference is that the she is a girl and Harry is a boy.

He looked at his wizarding alarm clock. His eyes went wide it was ten o'clock in the morning it was the latest he had ever slept before on a school day he was always up at six in the morning and the weekend seven fifteen. He could not believe how revitalised he actually felt, a few more hours sleep had a brilliant affect on the man, he didn't look grumpy today just content to sit and watch his children, 'How I have always wanted to say those words, my children. My son and daughter legally and biologically.' The potion changes their blood and looks; if they tried a parental potion, Severus Snape would come up.

Severus swore he would tell his daughter before she entered Hogwarts about whom she really was born to. She did not want Potter or Evans to tell her when they got out and have his daughter hate him for keeping the truth from her and he would stick to his word, he was a man of his word after all.

"Good you are both up, I'm taking you to Diagon Ally today you are getting six months off to get better so its just the three of us today. We'll get you some new things and all that but first stop is Gringotts I don't need the Potter money but I guess it will come in handy eh?" asked Severus.

Harry who had jumped up on hearing his dad voice nodded his head, agreeing with his father. Never taking his eyes from his baby sister, he had always wanted a sister or brother to hold and spoil but his mother did not have any. He could not believe that Severus had gotten her, but was thankful none the less.

"Why don't you go and get cleaned and dressed, borrow one of Dudley's old outfits the elf will find them for you ok. Go on then, give your sister to me," said Severus unable to believe he could just speak of this casually, as if it was apart of every day life. I guess it will be apart of every day life, starting now that is.

Harry nodded his head and left, he would have loved to just sit there all day with his sister and dad in the one room, then he thought about it they were going out all day! Get new things he had not been able to for the past three years. Maybe it would not be a bad idea thought Harry as he started to run his bath.

He quickly got dressed in the clothes he had nicely asked the elf to bring to him, the clothes were great, nice colours too, and with a smile, he joined his dad for a very late breakfast. They probably would not be there for lunch anyway and told the elf, which was called Tara, that so she did not go into all that trouble to make a great lunch for it to be wasted.

Whereupon she replied, "Yes sir's I hope master and little masters have a good day out sir's and if you is needing anything call upon Tara sir's good bye."

Severus and Harry gave her a "Good bye" before she was gone with a pop, she was smiling, she was happy for her master she really was, because he had been a lonely snappy man before those children had stepped into his life. She remembered the days where he would come home and pace the floor, never eating and drinking except alcohol, before he apparated out and was not seen again until midnight looking for the child, which he obviously found. And in bad shape, she had heard the young master scream at night when she was cleaning his room; she had hit him with a sleeping spell hoping her young master would get a decent nights sleep.

After feeding the baby he got some bottles, storing them in a Wizarding bag he had, he portkey'd them to an alleyway entering the Leaky Cauldron. People looked at him curiously, letting him pass, no whispers about him being a Death Eater now, he almost smiled at them but didn't just held his daughter and son tighter and took them through the back.

After pointing his wand, he stood back as the gateway from the Muggle world and the wizarding world was opened. Admitting the Snape family entrance to Diagon Ally and they walked slowly, Severus letting his son see Diagon Ally for the first time in many years.

They entered the baby shop first; the woman was right over to him seeing him have a baby she asked, "Can I help you?" nicely.

"Yes, if you want to carry everything I point out," said Severus, no point and beating around the bush.

"Very well sir," she said not sounding miffed, many people came in pregnant and she got a lot worse off them for a start, she knew how busy it was being a mum for she had obviously had children of her own.

Severus went round getting clothes and booties, scratch mitts, jackets and let the woman point out some things he had not thought to get like hats, changing mat, a cupboard with drawers, a cot buggy, nappies, cream, baby wipes, bottles, milk, baby monitors. It was ages before he nodded at her to mount it all up. He paid over seven hundred pounds in English god knows how many galleons.

He kept the buggy and some covers out before putting her in it making sure it was stable and she was warm and dry, the buggy was a nice one; blue with wizard pooh on it a famous talking wizard teddy. Which had a green and blue top on it; all babies seemed to love it. He then went next door and got teddies, covers, tethers and toys for babies and all kind of things including a play wizard wand, when magic comes from the baby's hand sparks shoot out the end of it.

They made their way to the Leaky Cauldron, getting warm water and two meals for an adult and one child, as usual tom shouted, "Coming up!" and the three went to sit in one corner of the pub, Severus then picked her out of the buggy. Shushing her, she was getting cranky because it was feeding time, her nappy not being that bad Severus fed the little girl, it says its best not to magically heat the bottle so he does not but if he was in a rush he would. But its alright to magically heat water, he had just winded her when Harry took her of him so his dad could eat his meal and Severus did just that drinking his black tea which had cooled down enough.

Harry handled her with care that no eleven year old should have, fed her and winded her before he just held her like the new born babe she was, she is beautiful, the most beautiful being Harry had ever seen. Moreover, she was, and to Severus she was just as beautiful as his mother Eileen Prince had been.

They left after eating everything leaving the coins on the table, which Tom picked up, and put them in the till and the tip in his pocket, he always got lots of tips. They went around lots of shops they got the girl all new things as well as new things for Harry, getting magical things he saw and liked books, clothes Muggle and wizard ones alike. And a new bag, ink, notes pads wanting to use Muggle ones instead of parchment. He also decided to get Muggle pens and pencils, paint. Muggle and wizarding paints, the only difference being that there are more colours in wizarding ones. And a board for the things to go on, new shoes, they then got a cupboard, a new trunk with compartments drawers, a unit and nightstand and a plain box.

Harry had the hugest smile Severus had ever seen on him, since all the Voldemort business, since Petunia and Vernon had died. What no one knew was that Petunia had been pregnant, not even Petunia knew for she had only been two weeks along; she would have been expecting a baby girl. Harry had never even been able to go to the person he thought of as his mum's funeral, Dudley had and at least he had some closure, Harry had not. Promising to take him some time they went home, bags full of things it was way past dinnertime, he fed his little girl before they both fell asleep the elf covering for a bit while she put Harry to bed. She left the bags of things on the floor knowing her master would not like it if she put them away without his permission. He wanted to do it himself probably. She put the baby in the crib and Severus into his bed still dressed that was where he slept all night.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next day bright and early baby girl Snape cried for her milk, Severus was picking her up when a house elf 'popped' in and gave him the warmed up bottle of milk, giving it to the new born child he sat on his bed as she greedily gulped down her milk, as much as her tiny mouth would let her. Harry walked in looking like he had hardly slept a wink, which was probably true, he patted the bed and Harry crawled in beside them Severus quietly winded the baby till she burped before beginning to feed her again Harry watching it the whole time with a strange light in his eyes, Severus identified it as contentment. He was glad Harry was feeling better but was worried that Harry never seemed to sleep.

When she was finished he put her back in her crib, she was already asleep by that time, changing her bum he left her and sitting back down where Harry was he gently started softly stroking his hand through Harry's hair, he did it for about an hour before Harry was deep asleep, he had began to fall sleep after fifteen minutes not being able to keep his eyes open long before he had drifted off. He quietly got back under the covers not wanting to get up, he drifted off to sleep glad that Harry was actually asleep and that his little girl was content before sleep claimed the last Snape to sleep. Severus slept for hours when he awoke Harry was still asleep deeply and didn't look like he was going to wake any time soon, he took his daughter to the other side of the room that Harry had sat in just yesterday. He began thinking of names he wanted his children to be named as.

He had one for his little girl already – Ebony Severina Eileen Snape.

He then thought of one for his son, thing was there was no S names he liked apart from Salazar but Dudley had already taken the liberty of it. He really liked the names Tobias, Tyler and Damien and he knew that there was only going to be two so he was still stuck.

Harry did not stir until well into the after noon, Severus had given Ebony two bottles of milk and had his breakfast and lunch as well as a shower, not even Ebony screaming for her milk woke Harry up. Only when it had turned two o'clock did Harry begin stirring, all Severus could think was 'it's about damn time I've got the ministry to go to and everything to set up!' Today with a grunt he went to get his baby seat that lets the baby-sit beside your back or stomach, Severus did not remember what it was called so it called it a stomach seat.

After getting that he was in muggle clothes he put the seat on and strapped them in place, wizards and witches used it when they are apparating, the seat being magical feeds off your magic in small bits so when you apparate your child is safe. So people could safely apparate without worrying they were not concentrating enough and maybe getting your baby splinched. Which really was nasty baby parts being found by muggles or appearing out of nowhere in front of muggles, really nasty.

Harry who was still yawning stood in front of him, Samara tucked safely in the stomach seat, he carefully apparated them to the ministry of magic, going into the phone box he dialled the number he needed 229823

"Welcome to the ministry of magic please state your name and reason for coming," said a woman's voice enchanting in the phone box,

Severus calmly said" Severus Snape here to fill in the papers in the adoption office please," before he knew it the phone was falling white walls and black walls was all he saw all the way, getting out he made there way to the elevator and got to the adoption office and sat down there was no one else there thank god he really didn't want to wait he had things to do.

"Ah Mr. Snape please come in I've been expecting you," said a man's voice as he appeared in sight letting him into the main office, his hair was brown he had a bald spot at the top of his head but his hair was pretty long he was wearing silver robes and looked in his fifty's.

"Indeed." was all Severus said as he walked in, the man did not look the least bit intimidated maybe because it was the fact he had a child snuggling into him or a son standing beside him. Not that it bothered him much he was too exited although it did not show much.

"Right please fill out those forms for me please and I will get you your birth certificates for your two children," said the man; he already knew that Severus already had another child, which was named Salazar Dudley Dursley Snape. He had not seen him personally; his assistant had filled it all out.

Severus began filling in the forms…. name…. Ebony Severina Eileen Snape…. age 1 week…weight…. nine pounds…. parents…Severus Snape the list went on. He gave that one to the man, he typed it out on the computer, and the certificate was ready as Severus made the other birth certificate.

Name ….Tobias Tyler Snape was what he finally put down he really liked those names Harry made a sound in agreement, as he nodded at Severus choice. Age…eleven…weight…fifty kilo's…Parents….Severus Snape…Given Potion? Yes.

No godparents, he did not trust anyone with his children, but put down that McGonagall or Lupin would be suitable guardians for his children and if Tobias were seventeen, he would have her. He knew that Tobias would look after his sister with his life, they had only been brother and sister for a couple of days but Severus could tell that he loved her.

They were both filled out within minutes, if the potion is not given the biological parents must be added to the certificate but the potion is permanent there was no need for the child to know his or her real parents. However, Ebony would know anyway he did not want her to hate him for not telling her, he knew how he would react to never being told who his true parents were; she did not have a reason to hate them like Tobias did.

They were filled out, copies made, passports made, and a few other muggle things in case they went else were. Everyone had a passport and birth certificate muggle and magical one. Although the Malfoy's chuck the muggle certificate out as soon as they get home.

Severus carefully put his children's birth certificates carefully in one of his pockets before he led his son out of the ministry, Ebony, snug as a bug, cuddled into her daddy's robes and covers. He then took them to Hogsmeade entering a shop he did not think he would ever enter, a photo shop. He then bought a camera and spools before getting his daughter and son's pictures taken. Severus joined them, three of them looking happy, in their family portrait there was already ones of Dudley and him about the house he needed some of his new children.

After that he left, the pictures would be sent by owl later on in the day, camera and spools in snappy wizard photo bag, he apparated them back home, he then carefully put Ebony back in her crib before he began getting the things he had brought for her sorted out, Tobias helping him build a crib. They also built a mosses basket for her, and put her things away on the changing unit, cream, baby wipes, cotton wool, talcum powder, then they put the child's bath underneath so it was easy to get, sponges and other important bath things went in the tub.Then Sev put all her clothes away from new born clothes up to 16 months so he would not need to buy anything for any time to come putting the baby walker in a cupboard as well as a big bunch of toys and teddies.

After finishing both had a huge dinner, which Tobias enjoyed a lot, it was his favourite. Tobias having the best sleep in ages was more alive than he had been in ages, he took his own clothes and things his dad bought for him to his room, dropping everything on his bed he then began putting everything up. He put all his clothes up in his wardrobe and put his cloaks in his other cupboard then put his socks, boxers and tops into his drawers before setting his trunk not at the bottom of his bed but in one of the corners of his room. His art things went on the unit paints, pastels, crayons, pencils and brushes, as well as pain pallet for putting and mixing paints in he loved to paint, put his pencils and pens separate as well as pads of lined paper because it was to use going back to school as well as putting his folders away after putting the names on his subjects, History of magic, Transfiguration, Defence, Charms and many, many other subjects. He just wished you could take ancient runes in first year if there was something he liked it was definitely ancient runes.

Putting his trainers and shoes as well as boots in the free corner in a line, everything looked tidy just the way Tobias liked it, he then got paper and a board to stop the paper moving getting his pencils he began drawing, a picture of the first time he saw Hogwarts in the dark going over the boats putting his own emotions into the painting, he was so lost in his work he didn't even hear Ebony cry for her bottle, he usually did. By the time he was finished it was very late at night, Severus realized Tobias's light was still on (he had gone to bed and woke up when Ebony had cried to be fed after feeding he had saw a light under his door) he walked in to see his son sitting on his bed drawing, to be shocked when he saw it would be an understatement, he could remember the way he felt when he first entered Hogwarts and that picture was just like it, the darkened sky the castle glinting in the moon light, shining like a beacon of freedom calling to them. Moreover, for them it had been sweet freedom and release to be at Hogwarts for the same reasons. It was the most beautiful picture of the school he had ever seen even better than the pictures he had of course you only get one chance to go over on the boats that is in first year after that you don't get to see the school from that view again, he sometimes envied Hagrid getting to do the traditions of taking the first years across, he knew he could not because he didn't have the patience to do it.

"Wow H…Tobias that is amazing I didn't know you could draw like that. Do you mind drawing me one like that, this picture is fantastic." said Severus meaning every word that came out of his mouth making Tobias go red faced.

He handed over the painting and said "You can have it if you want it I can always draw another one, I had lots of them in a studio Aunt Petunia made for me. I would have been in an art class after finishing Judo and karate." said Tobias not sad nor angry because what is done is done, there is no going back he was just glad to have Severus as a dad.

"Well you can if you want." said Severus knowing that his son was great at drawing and would be a waste not to go to the drawing classes, well Art classes then was all Severus could think.

"Na it will remind me of my mum too much, she wanted me to go too. I hope you don't hate me for not wanting to go" said Tobias who did look liked he was waiting to be beaten or shouted he let out a sigh when he was not and that did not go unnoticed by the resident spy.

"It's all up to you Tobias now get to bed and sleep or you will be awake all night" said Severus he was scared in case his son didn't stop getting out of the habit of sleeping in the afternoon so he decided on the easiest way.

"Accio Dreamless Sleeping Potion." said the potions master as the vial came crashing into his hand he wrapped his hands around the glass bottle and uncorking the bottle he handed it to Tobias after reassuring him.

"Tobias this wont hurt you ok! It will only help you sleep nothing else, no dreams. You will wake up tomorrow still in your bed ok." said Severus, he carefully tipped the potion down his son's throat, Tobias was already feeling woozy he carefully set him under the covers his hand going through his son's hair as his eyes started falling closed.

"Its ok son nothing will happen I won't let it. The Potters are gone so are the Death Eaters nothing can hurt you here." said Severus as he ran his hand through his sons hair, Tobias who had been struggling to stay awake yawned before falling asleep listening to the reassuring voice of his dad, that voice could put anyone to sleep, silky and melodious.

Once Severus was sure his son was asleep, he left a lamp on just barely and charmed the side lights to come on when the person was awake and scared he didn't want his son to wake up and be scared because the lights were not on, with a sigh and a shake of his head he closed the door behind him before putting the picture Tobias made on the other side of his room, charming it so nothing could ruin it he went to bed falling asleep straight away, glad to have nothing to do tomorrow because everything that needed to be done was done. Just as he was falling asleep, he thought to himself 'need to make boxes for them to put their pictures and teeth in and all that, their certificates to give them to them when they are twenty one.' Was the last thought of Severus Snape before sleep claimed him. The old Severus Snape would have sneered and told himself to stop being so sappy, however the new Severus Snape did not care two inches what the old one thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tobias got up, and took a shower in his room, it had been five months since they had gone to the manor; his little sister was growing, and filling out. She was drinking more and also sleeping more. She was sitting up on her own and could almost crawl and was laughing at everything, five of her teeth were in and she looked like an angel to them. She was calling her Dad, Dada and was calling Tobias Tubby; Severus had teased him for ages about it.

He had agreed to go to the drawing classes and there were people from all over the country to see his work, not because he was the saviour but because his work was recommended. Severus could not be more proud of his son, finally someone bringing something light to the Snape name, well he had as well he just hoped in years to come people will think of the Snape name as a light name. The Snape's had not always been dark, they had once been light and neutral.

Ebony was loved by all, and was spoiled rotten got everything she wanted, but Severus would not let his little girl grow up spoiled because he knew if she did she would end up being a bully just like James Potter, and that was something he really didn't want.

Severus was a good father to both Tobias and Ebony, they were in the paper often, and the world could see that they were being brought up great and also that Severus was a good father. Severus had given money to poor people; having the money he gave his interest to another vault. Most of the first load had gone to the Weasley's, who now could afford clothes that would rival Malfoy's, they also rebuilt the burrow, but the children were not spoiled, they still saved their money. And they got on with Severus. Ebony and Ginny got on and were friends but Ginny was far too old for Ebony to be her best friend. She was more like an Aunt to her or sister, while Tobias didn't get on with them that much, he liked to see the twins making pranks and flying. Ron was just a kid in his eyes and Percy was too perfect Bill and Charlie were cool, but it was a shame they were not there often.

So Severus ended up in the burrow more often, Severus got lots of thank you notes from the family's he had helped. The Snape name was well over the top, when people spoke it was Snape, that Snape this, Dumbledore loved it, he was glad to see his boy happy. Severus still came to see him often, he had, after six months, told Dumbledore he didn't want to continue being a Potions Master because he wanted to watch his daughter grow. And Albus didn't blame him, he agreed happily for the man, Harry had gone to school but when there was a holiday and at the weekends he went home.

Ebony, just as Severus thought, did grow up looking like Eileen Prince, Severus Snape's mother, Severus had a feeling his mother approved. Not everything was perfect though he had nearly had a heart attack when he saw his daughter in his potions workroom adding ingredients to a very explosive potion he had sent her to her bed to think on what she had done.

------0----0----

Flash back

------0-----0---

Little Seven year old Ebony wandered into a room she had seen her dad walk into, looking around in interest she saw some stuff sitting on the table she picked them up and added them to the cauldron which started to turn a dangerous red colour.

"NO!" yelled Severus grabbing his daughter tightly before using a shielding charm. Thankfully the charm worked and there was only a small explosion.

His heart beating widely he grabbed his daughters arm before he dragged her to her room, he had never been more scared in his entire life.

"Get in there now! Bad girl no sweets for a week and no magic get in there now! And don't come out till you tell me what you done wrong and why you should not do it!" said Severus angrily.

Ebony tears running down her face, holding her arm she went into her room before crawling on her bed and crying her eyes out before falling sleep.

Severus made his way down the stairs shaking his son awake, "How could you fall asleep and let your sister wander, Tobias Tyler Snape! She was nearly hurt badly or worse she could have been killed! Get out of here before you make me do something I regret." he yelled.

Tobias was out of there in a flash he had never truly recovered from what the Potter's had done to him. He went to bed, crying. He had almost killed his little sister and now his dad hated him. No wonder the Potter's had not wanted him around. He wanted Ginny's arms around him telling him he was ok, he was at his seventh year at Hogwarts and Ginny was in her sixth, they had both been prefects and head boy and girl different years of course. He loved his father and he knew he must have been bad for him to actually shout at him like that.

He had been painting for seven years and had sold his work, he was even known in the muggle world, he put the money in the Snape vault and the money in there was over flowing.

Tobias walked out of his room shakily he had not meant to let his sister get hurt, he saw his dad sitting on the couch shaking he had never felt more scared than when he had saw his daughter nearly get hurt.

Walking over "I'm sorry dad, I had exams yesterday I was tired I didn't meant to fall asleep." said Tobias his breath hitching.

Severus looked up into his son's eyes seeing the fear there made him remember that Tobias had never gotten over what the Potter's had done to him with a sigh he patted the couch, Tobias sat on the couch his breathing still hitched, he had hurt his little sister.

"I will go if you want me to, move out, get somewhere to stay you must hate me now I nearly hurt her. I don't want to hurt her, never wanted to hurt her m'sorry. I love her and you like I have never loved anyone. I don't blame you if you don't want me any more. The Potters was right I am worthless," said Tobias his breathing hitching again.

Severus grabbed his son, he could not believe his son still thought himself worthless after all he has done, with a sigh he hugged his son close to him he was no longer as cuddleable as he used to be. He mumbled,

"It's ok, son. I was just scared. I should have realised you were tired when you came in, I'm sorry you are not to blame, if anyone it's me for not locking the door." said Severus as his son cried into his shoulder.

He didn't stop for half an hour, when he did Severus felt Tobias become heavy shifting he put his son of the couch properly legs up he draped a couple of covers over his son. Before going to his daughter's room.

The ceiling was enchanted like the night sky she loved astronomy, she had her own kit and a balcony which had spells on it so she could not climb it. The walls were white with snitches and Wally the wizard; Wally the wizard was her favourite TV programme. She had a small TV and DVDs both muggle and magical.

"Ebony?" asked Severus.

"Yes?" asked Ebony turning to her dad her red eyes stood out red and puffy on her pale usually happy face.

"Do you know what you did wrong?" asked Severus.

"Yes" cried Ebony. She knew what she did was wrong; the worst her father had ever done was tell her she was bad and send her to her room which was not very often.

She knew she was not allowed in the potions lab, she had been told by both her brother and her daddy, telling her why she didn't go in, why had she went in today? She knew it was wrong.

"What did you do wrong then Ebony?" asked Severus.

"I went into your potions lab," said Ebony.

"And what were you told about going in there?" asked Severus.

"I is not supposed to go in there, because it's dangerous and I am not to touch anything but I want to make a potion! I have read the books please Daddy I wanna make a potion," said Ebony pleadingly.

Severus smiled, he had been like that when he had been a child, his mother had let him but his father had not been pleased so it was only when he was gone did they brew. He remembered having so much fun when his father was gone, playing in the parks she would conjure for him to play in, she would lock the memories away till his father was gone again, to stop him telling his father when he was older he understood and never told. He had missed his mother and vowed to make her proud, and he had he joined the Order and he soon killed the man who had killed her. His children knew about her he had told the when Tobias had asked.

"Fine, we will make a potion tomorrow, but no touching unless I am there with you ok? You were a bad girl. You could have be very badly hurt and daddy would have blamed himself." said Severus.

Ebony nodded before throwing her small body at her father, she loved him more than anything, "I love you Daddy and I'm sorry. I promise not to go into the potions room without you ever again!" said Ebony before she snuggled into her daddy. Severus had been about to get up when he felt Tobias take the covers and snuggle all three of them in together. And Severus fell asleep with a smile on his face, even if the day had been scary they had learned their lesson, cuddling his children to him they fell asleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

End flash back

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They have a picture of that time in three photo albums as Tibby the house elf had taken the pictures of them, he had taken pictures of them everywhere, bathing Ebony, feeding her and playing with her, taking her first steps as well as pictures of Tobias growing up. Salazar Dudley was hardly ever at home; he stayed at the Malfoy's for summers so there were hardly any pictures of him up.

He had moved out of the house already and had moved in with his girlfriend, he used the last name Dursley to get married because he thought maybe she was using him to get his money. Severus had been hurt when he had announced that but not much because he had never been as close with Salazar as he was to Samara and Tobias. Salazar's results had been poor; Tobias had top marks in everything, extra credit for Defence, Potions, History of Magic and Charms, which had made Severus proud.

Severus was already a grandfather, they stayed in the manor Ginny had gotten pregnant while she was in sixth year so she stayed at school and concealed it as much as she could, she let Tobias look after him they had named him Severus Arthur Snape! Tobias had been adamant and Severus had hugged him when he had found out. Severus always helped out so Tobias could draw or what ever he chose to do, he brewed potions, drew and was also a curse breaker, only doing jobs during the day. He also warded people's homes as well as built an orphanage for magical children.

He had made lots of potions one that tells the person's family and they try and put the child with family if there were no children left they are given to a family only when Tobias is sure they are being looked after properly.

Ebony loved looking after Sevvy as she called him, a year later Ginny and Tobias had another child, Severus was jealous he had always wanted more children than he did have, they named the two twin girls they had Eileen and Emily.

Tobias had been working in the orphanage when a boy and girl was brought in a newborn boy and girl, muggles for a mother and father, which were from a line of Squibs, Snape line. Tobias had brought this up with his father.

"There was a boy and girl new to the orphanage today they have Snape blood in their line, Grandfather had a sister who really was a squib and she had a daughter who abandoned her children, who are magical and managed to do a bit of magic sending some Aurors after them. They were brought in. she didn't even name them, she died shortly after giving birth." said Tobias. He knew how much his father wanted to be doing something more worthy of his time than looking after his son's children and brewing potions. Ginny loved her children so did Tobias and didn't want his father to bring up his children, Sev Emily and Eileen half the time went to the burrow to stay, when Ginny wanted to see her family, Ginny was doing a healer course and w&w collage (Wizard & Witch) and Tobias was behind her all the way.

"And?" asked Severus trying to appear bored.

"I just thought I would tell you, they look like Samara and you. I have seen baby pictures of you, I could be mistaken for you as you could be mistaken for me." said Tobias with a fond smile on his face.

"And I know how much you want another child. I know you dad, I can tell you want to do more than make your potions and that, ever since we brewed the potion to take the age the Cruciatus caused you, you have been more energetic than normal you no longer looked fifty and more like your normal thirty four years of age," said Tobias.

Severus went red at being caught being jealous. It had been true ever since they had healed the Longbottom's and many others as well as Sev, his fathers bones had healed and left him practically a teenager. It is amazing what the Cruciatus curse could do to you, Tobias and Severus had written a book about different potions they had made together.

"Yes well, I have always felt useless, Samara has grown up into a beautiful young woman that I will have to tell her about her real parents soon because they are getting out." said Severus with a sigh he had always dreaded this moment.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"What do you mean? How did they get out so soon I thought they were getting fifteen years!" yelled Tobias the people who had made his life a living hell were getting out after ten years. To him it was an outrage; he was still terrified after all those years.

"Their lawyer pleaded for them, and everyone knows what Azkaban is like, so they are getting out," said Severus bitterly.

"Fuck," said Tobias for once in his life Severus did not tell his son of for swearing because he felt the same right now.

"As for the twins I will take them," said Severus with a smile, looking forward to looking after babies again. If he did not calm down, he would end up pulling a Weasley.

Tobias smiled too, glad that his father was happy, Ebony was hardly going to be home her going to Hogwarts, and he was hardly ever going to be able to keep up with his dad, he had jobs to do and people to see and children to bring up, Ginny had a separate account and she put the money she made there.

The children were there the next day; Tobias took the day off drawing and went with his father he had much more to get than last time, double. The clothes they got were different and not anymore expensive then the clothes Tobias or Ebony got. Severus and Tobias made a day of it, not just buying for the two new editions to the family but for his own children who were with Grandma and Grandfather Molly and Arthur.

Together they apparated to the orphanage and Severus picked up the two little bundles that were smaller than Ebony had been, them being premature they were obviously small. The ministry worker was already there, they didn't have to go to the ministry Severus took ages filling them in, they got an adoption potion but their looks didn't change Severus didn't want them to change because they were twins. And as for there names,

Jade Holly Snape ….age 1 week potion no…… godparents no one….guardians Tobias Tyler Snape….weight 5 pounds parents - Severus Snape…and the list finished they run the birth certificate out and it was ready, one of the twins was legally his. He had always liked little girls it will be nice to have a boy to watch grow up. Tobias was their guardian in case anything happened to himself.

Jeff Harrison Snape … age 1 week….potion no…..godparents no... Guardian ….Tobias Snape…weight 5 pounds parents... Severus Snape…. The list finished they run the birth certificate out and it was ready the second twin was legally his; he now had the boy he had always wanted.

Tobias would end up Jeff's, as well as Jade's, Guardian if anything ever happened to him, their mother and father were both dead and now they both had a family. Moreover, Tobias knew that his father would love them just like he had loved him and Ebony.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Potter's got out, James was nearly insane but Lily somehow kept her mind. They were both out and getting minimum care from the healers there. Ginny didn't go any where near them at all. She woke up still at night with her husband clinging to her for dear life and he would tell her about the nightmare. She was horrified at what her husband had been through as a child. Moreover, wanted nothing to do with James or Lily, and besides they have nothing to do with them what so ever the adoption was permanent.

Ginny had told a few of her friends about what Harry had been through and they could not believe it either, and most of the healers there already knew what they had done to a child and they got fed roughly but still had to care for them, after all she had swore to help anyone in need of their help.

They were let out when they were well enough, and Severus knew he could not keep it from her any longer and he and Tobias broke it to her as best as they could.

"Have you heard of the Potters?" asked Tobias figuring this was the best place to start.

"Yes they had abused their son and their daughter was adopted by someone why?" she asked.

"Well you see you and me are those children," said Tobias.

"What?" she asked not believing her ears?

"I was abused as a child by the Potter's. I had just gotten to Hogwarts Severus could never find me, they had went under the Fidelus Charm which hides you from everyone and the whole time I was abused. They took my magic from me, but a potion that Severus made got me my magic back, he had to force it down me because I would not take it, if it weren't for that I would probably still be afraid of potions," said Tobias with a smile.

"And me?" she asked shakily.

"They didn't abuse you, your parents were arrested before you were born you were born in a holding cell at the ministry of magic, I adopted you and I have never regretted it!" said Severus nearly shouting.

"Why did they do it?" she asked. She didn't understand why anyone would want to hurt her brother.

"I don't know, I've asked my self the same question again and again," said Tobias honestly.

"You always shooed me out of the room when Tobias tossed and turned also when he was mumbling in his sleep!" she said remembering those times.

"Yes I did, because he shouts and screams some times as well as flails his arms and legs!" said Severus with a smile.

"But you had good sleeps when you slept with dad and Me." she smiled remembering when her brother and dad had shared her bed when she was younger. As well as finding her brother and father asleep on Tobias bed.

"When I got you I loved you, you reminded me of my mother, and I called you Ebony Severina Eileen Snape. I had hoped to keep the S for the first name and last too but it seems I ran out of choices, James would probably say I took you in out of revenge but you will have to understand I didn't, but I cannot deny that I hated James Potter more than anything in the world." said Severus.

"Why tell me this?" she asked curiously.

"Because they are out and they will probably want you back try and poison your mind against us," said Tobias bitterly.

"You really think I would listen to someone I have hardly knew rather than my dad and brother?" she said looking at them both as if they had lost their minds.

"No, I just swore I would tell you that was why you didn't have a mother," said Severus.

"Ok thanks for telling me as far as I am concerned I don't have a mother and you are my father ok?" asked Ebony.

"Fair enough sis," said Tobias amused.

"That's fine sweet heart," said Severus.

That conversation ended, she never asked again, she didn't care about Lily and James, the ones who had given birth to her, she was happy she had her brother and her father as well as nephews and a niece and now it looks like she has another brother and sister she will be able to look after.

Ebony ended up in Ravenclaw, James ended up as transfiguration teacher and Lily Charms teacher they had to pay for a living some way because they didn't have any money, it having been taken from them at the trial ten years previously, Ebony saw them looking at her in the sorting feast, she saw they had been disappointed that she was in Ravenclaw, Lily had tried to get to know her but Ebony had pushed away each attempt. Severus was happy, the twins were growing up lovely. Jeff and Jade grew up along with Tobias's children so they were hardly ever alone. Rooms were changed into soft play area and sleeping bags, people actually ended up asking them to look after their children, they soon became a nursery they got people to help out that was at the other side of the manor so you would not be able to hear it from the living room.

James and Lily ended up teaching at Hogwarts, only becuase Albus Dumbledore was there, and people trusted him not to let Lily or James hurt their children.

Tobias ended up having eight children, one set of triplets, which were boys Damien, Daniel and Damon. Then twins two girls Sophia and Amelia Snape. The boy they already had, Severus Arthur Snape, and two twin girls Emily and Eileen Snape.

Ebony took after her father and became a Potions Mistress beating him by one month becoming the youngest potion mistress ever, she had children herself. She stuck to her last name because they had not married when she had them they only married after she had all her children. Moreover, she became Ebony Severina Eileen Snape Samson. A muggle born wizard with wizard backgrounds about two generations of Squibs the children stuck to Snape.

She stayed the youngest potions mistress but Damon, Daniel and Damien all became Potions Masters beating any record in existence they made the best potions known to wizard kind, one enabling men to get pregnant though it was painful. As well as a healing potion that could heal self-inflicted wounds, as well as potions to make having children much easier. Also together, they all managed to make a potion that would cure Werewolves. Something Severus had always wanted to see happen, something he had been trying to make happen. However, his dream became reality. Of course, when it happened the Werewolves loved the Snape name just like everyone else.

Moreover, Severus Snape got to see all this and could have not been more proud; the Snape name was much larger than the Weasley's. All Severus Snape could think was 'It may have been a rocky beginning but it is an amazing ending' and he wrote that in the Snape book, which is filled in with each Snape and what was happening, they have been doing it for generations, that was how Severus Snape knew that half of his family was neutral at one time as well as light wizards as well. It was passed down to Tobias Snape to give to his oldest son, Severus Arthur Snape which eventually would get passed down to the boy's first son.

So the line continued…

THE END


End file.
